How to loose a guy in 10 days
by Nath Mirchoff
Summary: La columnista Bella Swan accede a escribir acerca de como lograr sacar a un hombre de tu vida.. en exactamente 10 días.Y un prometedor empleado de publicidad, Edward Cullen acepta una apuesta en la que el puede seducir a cualquier mujer en 10 días.HUMANOS
1. La chica de la sección

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de Paramount Pictures. La idea de mezclarlas es mia(:

La columnista de _"Cómo.."_, de la reconocida revista de modas _"Composure", _Isabella Marie Swan, (más conocida como Bella Swan) accede a escribir acerca de cómo lograr sacar a un hombre de tu vida.. en exactamente 10 días. Al mismo tiempo, un prometedor empleado de una agencia de publicidad Edward Anthony Cullen, (más conocido como Edward Cullen) acepta una apuesta en la que él puede seducir a cualquier mujer y que ésta se enamore de el.. también en 10 días. El resultado es un rómantico choque que inicia una serie de cómicas decepciones, probando que cuando llega el amor verdadero.. tú corazón no puede mentir.

* * *

Capitulo I

Bella POV

Estaba esperando a que Rose terminara de leer sobre mi próximo artículo en la revista.

"Bueno Bells, me encantó como hablas sobre la paz en Tajistán, pero lamento darte malas noticias" Dijo Rose, al terminar de leer.

"Okeey, bueno, pues dimelas" Dije con un poco de tristeza reflejada en mi voz.

"Sabes que la revista nunca publicaría algo así ¿Cierto?"

"Lo sé, lo sé . Simplemente siento que estudie tanto para terminar siendo _'Bella Swan, la chica como hacerlo'_. Mi último artículo fue _'las rubias en verdad se divierten más?'_"

"O definitivamente" Contestó riendose.

Estudié literatura, y trabajo en la revista de moda _'Composure'._ Mi sueño era poder trabajar escribiendo en lo que me gusta: Política, Medio Ambiente, Relaciones exteriores, cosas que realmente me interesen. Escribir sobre _'Como conquistar al hombre de tus sueños' _y _'Como tener el mejor cuerpo en una semana'_, definitivamente no es lo mío.

"Relajate, ya lo lograrás" Dijo tranquila "Pero te tengo una sorpresa"

" Sobre qué?" Dije, tratando de adivinar.

" Te acuerdas de Jacob? El chico con el que has estado coqueteando estas últimas semanas? Pues te ha mandado algo" Contestó alegremente, alzando las cejas rápidamente mientras me daba un sobre de papel blanco.

Lo abrí, sopesando en millones de cosas que me pudo haber mandado. Adentro había 2 boletos que tenían escrito: **"ENTRADA NBA FINALES"** Al terminar de entender lo que tenía en mis manos,me puse a dar brincos.

"Son las finales de la NBA y tengo dos entradas" Dije emocionada gritando. Rosalie se rió junto con todas las demás chicas que me observaban.

Me encantaba el basquetball. Era pésima para todos los deportes y no aguantaba ver ninguno, exceptuando éste. Y no podía creer que tenía entradas para la final.

"No puedo creerlo. Ese chico es lo mejor. Obviamente vas a ir conmigo. Cierto?"

"Claro Bells, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo." Dijo lo último con sarcásmo. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que le gustaba el basquetball al igual que a mi.

"Rosalie, Bella, acuerdense que tenemos junta en 30 minutos" Dijo Angela, una compañera de trabajo.

"Claro, allí estaremos" Contestó Rose.

" Y Alice? No la he visto en toda la mañana y tu?"

"No. Apuesto a que ha de estar llorando."

"Ok, esta vez me toca. Voy por ella, tú vas por café y te encontramos en 15 minutos en la puerta" Dije rápido.

Salí de la oficina, con algunas muestras de maquillaje y un sweater de cachimir para Alice, segura de que se entusiasmaría un poco con todo eso.

Caminé 3 calles y llegué al edificio donde vivía. Subí las escaleras, rogando desesperadamente en mi fuero interno por no caerme. Toqué la puerta y me abrió una Alice con los ojos hinchados,la nariz roja y una horrenda pijama de abuelita. Lo cual significaba que estaba demasiado deprimida para darse cuenta de lo que se había puesto.

"Vamos Alice. Vistete. En 20 minutos hay reunión, y no dejaré que pierdas tu empleo por esto" Dije sonriendole y poniendole mis manos sobre sus hombros.

"Bella no quiero" Dijo con un puchero y con el ceño fruncido, preparándose para meterse de nuevo en la cama.

"Claro que quieres y si abrieras las cortinas, verás que hay sol afuera corazón" Dije abriendo las cortinas de su cuarto.

"No me interesa" Me contestó de nuevo, todavía con su puchero.

"Mira, te traje un lindo sweater azul que queda perfecto con tus ojos. Y unas cuantas muestras de maquillaje para que te alegres" Dije sentandome alado de ella en la cama.

"Es cachimir?" Dijo con un poco de entusiasmo reflejado en sus ojos azules.

"Si. Rose nos espera en la esquina de la oficina. Así qué deja de llorar por esa relación y arréglate"

"Bells, es que no lo entiendo. Siempre empiezan bien mis relaciones, y al cabo de una semana ya no me hablan, siempre están ocupados y nunca tienen tiempo para mí" Dijo mientras abría su closet, sacaba algo de ropa y se metía al baño.

"Alice, Hace cuánto lo conoces? Una semana?"

"Fué la mejor semana de mi vida" Contestó através de la puerta del baño.

"O vamos Alice" Le contesté de regreso.

Salió del baño con una vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y se puso el sweater mientras saliamos del departamento y le ponía seguro. Caminamos deprisa y sin comentar nada, las dos tratando de evadir el tema.

Llegamos a la esquina donde nos esperaba Rose con los cafes, con 5 minutos de sobra.

"Rose, no quiero hablar de esto sip?" pidió Alice con la voz ronca.

"Claro, no hay problema" contestó ella.

Comenzamos a caminar, cuando Alice paró.

"Es que era el amor de mi vida" replicó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo.

"Vamos Alice. Una semana. Respira y tranqulizate" Le devolví.

Caminamos a lo largo del gran pasillo, hasta llegar a los elevadores. Pinché el botón y aguardamos a que llegara. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y entramos todas en silencio, cada una tomando de su café.

"Además ya se porqué me dejó ... Estoy gorda"

" No estas gorda!" gritamos Rosalie y yo. Las dos poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Es la forma en que te comportas con ellos. Cuántas veces le marcabas al día?" preguntó Rose, mientras entrabamos a la oficina

"No se, unas 8 veces al día. Pero que tiene de malo? Solo le hablaba porque lo extrañaba" dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

" Eso es! Los hartas Alice" contesté.

"Pero si Rose hiciera eso, no les importaría. Si Rose vomitara sobre ellos, en lugar de decir que asco le dirían _'Hazlo de nuevo'_"

"Que asco Alice" dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, riendonos por lo bajo.

"Listo chicas. Todas a la oficina de Charlotte" Dijo Angela al pasar alado de mi escritorio.

Charlotte era la editora de la revista. Dos veces por mes teníamos junta en su oficina para organizar la próxima edición. Era una mujer realmente hermosa. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche y lo traía en un corte que le llegaba al mentón. Tenía unos ojos enormes de color gris. La nariz era fina y delicada; y tenía una boca chica, pero con una "M" perfectamente delineada en el labio superior. Siempre vestía elegante. Y dificilmemente la veías sonreir con alegría que le llegara a los ojos. Daba temor al verla por primera vez, o por lo menos a mí eso me pasó. Pero aprendí con el paso del tiempo, que tenía buen corazón y que no eran de esos jefes malhumorados que te hacían la vida imposible.

Todos ya se habían sentado en los sillones que daba frente a un escritorio para cuando entramos, así que jalamos otro sillón del final de la oficina para acomodarnos.

"Bueno.. con quién empezamos? Que tal tú Bella?" Dijo seriamente Charlotte

"Huum, en realidad estaba trabajando en un artículo sobre.. política" dije con cautela

"No,no,no y más no. Esta revista es de moda. No de política." Dijo firme "¿Alguien más?, Qué tal tú Alice?"

"Estem, en realidad no me sentía bien para escribir" Dijo quedamente.

"Acaba de fallar una relación" dijo Rose a su lado, viendo como Alice se sonrojaba.

"Oooh pobre Alice, pero te ves fantástica" dijo Charlotte escandalosamente "Que alguien escriba sobre la historia de Alice!"

"¿Queeeé?" gritó Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo. Charlotte las evadió y siguió observando con ojos interesados a todos los que estabamos en la sala.

Tomé un poco de valor y dije "Yo lo haré "

"¿Queeeeé?" volvieron a preguntar Ali y Rose.

"Si, lo haré. Pero me basaré en la historia de Alice. Haré todas las cosas erróneas que hacen las mujeres al flirtear" dije con seguridad en mi voz, pero internamente no sabía realmente que hacía. ¿Qué es lo que hacen todas las mujeres? Yo no salgo muy a menudo. No flirteo. No me enrollo con cualquier chico apuesto que vea. Soy demasiado desconfiada para hacer todo lo que Alice y Rosalie hacen los sábados.

"Me agrada. _'Cómo perder un hombre en 10 días'_" Dijo Charlotte con comillas aéreas enfatizando la última frase.

Alice y Rosalie todavía me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca totalmente abierta. Obviamente me conocían demasiado para saber que había tenido demasiado valor. Sabían que para hacer este artículo necesitaría un hombre. Sexo opuesto. Personas que con dificultad me desenvuelvo. Sabían que yo no era una mujer como ellas. Sabían que nunca iba de bar en bar a ver quien me llevaba a la cama esa noche. La junta seguía. Pero yo estaba a mil kilometros de allí. Estaba concentrada en mi cabeza. Analizando todo. All fue cuando me di cuenta:_¿Qué había hecho?_


	2. Acepto

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo II

Edward POV.

Porfin había logrado llegar a la agencia con todo el tráfico que se acomulaba por las mañ entrar al estacionamiento del edificio, logré observar a Lauren y Jessica hablando animadamente y señalando una revista. Estacioné el Mercedes lo más cerca de la entrada y caminé  
hasta llegar a la puerta.

"Hola Edward" dijo Lauren, mientras Jessica me saludaba con la mano.

"Hola chicas. ¿Qué leen?" Dije tratando de averiguar su plan

"Solo la revista más importante en todo el país. _'Composure'_" contestó Jessica con su voz tan irritante

"¿Sabes que varios clientes nos han pedido que la publicidad sea en ésta revista?" dijo Lauren "Deberías de leerla, así te enterarías de lo que quieren las mujeres" añadió.

"Quizás en otra ocasión" dije evitando de hacer una gran plática con ellas

"Bueno, hoy tenemos una cita con la editora de _'Composure'_" dijo de nuevo Jessica

"Ok, me despido chicas. Debo de empezar el día" dije alejandome de ellas y adentrandome en el gran edificio que tenía por delante.

Entré en el elevador mientras observaba una chica delante de mi hablando animadamente con una amiga acerca del 'cuero' que tenían detrás de ellas. A lo cual me reí en voz baja y traté de no darles demasiada atención para que crean que me interesaban. Bajé en el piso de la agencia. Me adentré a las oficinas hasta llegar a la mia, donde me esperaban impacientemente Jasper y Emmett.

"Carajo, vieron que ganaron los Knicks?" dije entusiasmado, recordando el partido que ayer ví.

"Sí, estuvieron impresionantes" respondió de igual manera Emmett

"Vale chicos, chicos, debemos de empezar a trabajar." dijo Jasper ensimismado en un libro de sinónimos.

"Claro, claro, Bueno, diganme que tienen nuevo para mí?" Pregunté

"Bueno, en realidad Lauren y Jessica se verán con el jefe hoy en la noche. Ellas se harán cargo sobre el nuevo tema para la agencia... _'Joyas'_" Respondió Emmett malhumorado de tener que regresar al tema del trabajo.

"No puedo dejar que ellas lo hagan. ¿Saben porqué? Porque nosotros solo estamos publicionando alcohol, cigarros y zapatos. Debemos de entrar a esta nueva industria. Nos abriría muchas puertas." comenté

"Eso es cierto. Bueno el jefé las verá en el nightclub _40/40_. No te haría nada mal darte una vuelta por allí" dijo Emmett.

Observé que en todo este tiempo de platica, Jasper no nos había escuchado ni un segundo. Era obvio que tenía la mente en otro lado.

"¿Qué pasa Jasper?" pregunté a mi amigo.

Levantó la mirada y en esta reflejaba un sentimiento demasiado raro.

"No sé. Desde María no me había sentido así. Alice es una chica encantadora. Y aunque solo la conosca de una semana, siento como si hubiese sido un error no seguirla buscando y tratando que ella no me hablara."

"Jasper, la conociste hace una semana. No puede ser posible que sientas por ella lo que sentiste por María" dijo Emmett tratando de hacerlo razonar.

"Es que no siento lo mismo que con María. Siento como si ésa semana hubiese sido la mejor de toda mi vida. Mucho mejor que esos 4 años alado de María."

"No seas tonto. Buscate otra. Si quieres que sea solo de esta noche" dijo Emmett. Yo por otra parte no opinaba lo mismo que Emmett pero traté de no hacerlo obvio y mejor quedarme callado.

Ya eran las 9 pm. Se suponía que entraría a platicar con el jefe, Lauren y Jessica sin siquiera haber sido invitado. Llegamos Emmett, Jasper y yo al nightclub _40/40_. Me despedí de ellos y les dije que acabando la cena los vería para buscar alguien para Jasper. Caminé hacia la zona del restaurant, buscando a Lauren. Demasiado rápido los encontré.

"¿Apoco estaban haciendo una junta sin mi?" Les dije dandoles mi mejor sonrisa. A lo cual Jessica me correspondió encantada.

"Ay Edward. ¿Cómo te has enterado que estabamos aquí?" Preguntó Lauren.

"Tengo muy buenos espías en la agencia chicas" les contesté sin querer dar más información

"Edward, no te invitamos porque esta nueva industria es de diamantes. y ¿Quién sabe mejor de los diamantes que estas preciosas chicas, cierto?" dijo Frederick, mi jefe.

"Cierto, pero creo que el mejor aquí podría ser yo. Las mujeres quieren diamantes, pero ¿quien se los dan? Los hombres!. Cuando un hombre le da un diamante a una mujer es porque le apasiona" dije

"No." negó Lauren "La mujer lujuriosa pide chocolates. La mujer enamorada pide diamantes"

"No hablo de lujuria. Hablo de amor. El y ella. A. M. O. R." dije tratando de conseguirlo. "Puedo conseguir que una mujer se enamore"

"Dices que puedes hacer que una mujer se enamore pero.. de los diamantes o de tí?" retó Lauren

"Posiblemente de los dos" dije volviendo a poner mi mejor sonrisa.

"Oooh vamos si que eres engreído" dijo Franck

"Quiero ver que lo 10 días la empresa de diamantes hará una fiesta. Para esa fiesta debes de llevar a una mujer totalmente enamorada de tí" dijo Lauren sonriendo con malicia.

"Cualquier,mujer,disponible,soltera,mujer,heterosexual.. si" dije con un poco de temor por los ojos tan intimidantes de Jessica hacia mi.

"No trato de engañarte Edward. De hecho, escojeremos una mujer aquí. En este mismo instante" Dijo Lauren

"Pero solo acepto, si apostamos la publicidad de los diamantes. Llevo a la mujer enamorada y ustedes me dejan la publicidad." Dije con tono ronroneador.

"Ok. Acepto. Pero debes de llevar a la chica que nosotras querramos.. enamorada" dijo Lauren demasiado contenta

No sería tan malo ¿Cierto? Era solo 9 días más de lo que jamás he estado con una mujer. No era para tanto. Simplemente debería de ir por el _'tesoro'_ tranquilamente. no era malo. Lo único que me espantaba era la mujer que me tocaría y conociendo a Lauren era demasiado riesgoso que me pusiera alguien que, por lo menos, físicamente no me atrajera.

"Ella" dijo Jessica apuntando a una chava con demasiados kilos demás que llevaba una ropa muy.. em.. extraña? Si. Extraña. Frederick se hechó a reír largo y tendido observando mis gestos al ver las mujeres que nos rodeaban, cosa que no me hacía ninguna gracia.

"" dijo Lauren con determinación, señalando a una mujer realmente atractiva de cabello café rojizo, ojos verdaderamente hermosos y una sonrisa que derretía mi corazón.

"_Acepto_" dije, preparandome para un buen acercamiento


	3. Apuestas hechas

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo III

Lauren POV

Después de hablar con Edward, Jessica y yo caminamos hasta llegar el gran edificio de la revista _"Composure"_ dispuestas a tener una amena platica con su editora, Charlotte Hendricks. Esperamos 5 minutos a que nos pasaran a su oficina.

"Ya pueden Hendricks las espera en su el pasillo hasta al fondo, la puerta de la derecha" mencionó una chica que respondía al nombre de 'Samantha'

Seguimos sus indicaciones, hasta llegar a una gran oficina espaciosa con grandes ventanas que daban en toda la pared. Un escritorio blanco con varios sillones largos que atravesaban la gran sala. Detras del escritorio se encontraba una señora de aproximadamente 40 años con una gran sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto. Me llamo Charlotte Hendricks y soy la editora general de _'Composure'_" Dijo mientras nos daba la mano a cada una.

"Es un gusto conocerla Charlotte. Nosotras somos Lauren Mallory y mi acompañante es Jessica Stanley y trabajamos para una empresa de publicidad" dije.

Después de 30 minutos de hablar sobre contratos, modelaje y sesiones de fotos, nos llevó a dar un recorrido por las oficinas y mientras nos presentaba con una entrevistadora, se acercaron tres mujeres sumamente guapas. Una de ellas era de cabello rubio largo que caía como cascada por sus hombros, ojos color miel, con un cuerpo que me bajó el autoestima en menos de 5segundos. La más baja, pero eso no la detenía a tener un buen cuerpo,tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones pelo corto era rebelde y negro, y ojos azules intensos. Y la de estatura mediana,con pelo café con tonalidades rojizas que le llegaba a la cintura . Tenía ojos cafes chocolate, una sonrisa encantadora y claramente un cuerpo de envidia.

"Qué bueno que las veo pasar por aquí" dijo con demasiado entusiasmo Charlotte "Les presento a Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley"

Las tres nos dieron una sonrisa y asintieron sutilmente.

"Estas son mis tres mujeres sé que haría sin ellas en _'Composure'_" señaló a la rubia "Esta es Rosalie y esta en la sección de sexual. Ella es la que da los tips de como tener el mejor sexo!" dijo guiñandonos el ojo.

"Esta es Alice, y está en la sección de modas. Siempre sabe que le queda bien a cada una y es excelente para makeovers y todo eso" dijo señalando a la mas chica. Se volteó para sonreír y señalar a la de ojos chocolate "Y esta es mi queridisima Bella. Ella es la famosa escritora de _'Cómo..'_"

"Mucho gusto Lauren y Jessica. Bueno, con permiso. Debemos de empezar a trabajar en la próxima edición" dijo Bella

"Claro. Hasta luego" dijimos Jessica y yo al mismo tiempo asintiendo y viendo como se iban.

"Ay sí! Bella está preparando la sección de 'Cómo..' estupendamente. Deberá.. hacer todas las cosas erróneas que hacen las mujeres al salir con alguien. Elegirá a su victima y le hará pasar tremendas situaciones" dijo Charlotte riendose. Apenas Jessica y yo entendimos la idea y nos empezamos a reír.

Eran las 9pm. Estabamos mi jefe Frederick, Jessica y yo en el nightclub de moda _40/40_, cuando visualicé al tonto entrometido de Edward Cullen acercarse a la mesa donde estabamos.

"¿Apoco estaban haciendo una junta sin mi?" Dijo, dando lo el creía su 'mejor sonrisa'. Aunque pensandolo mejor, si era su mejor sonrísa. Jamás lo admitiría con Jessica cerca de mí,pero Edward era realmente apuesto. Tenía un cuerpo demasiado encantador que dejaba a cualquiera sin habla.

"Ay Edward. ¿Cómo te has enterado que estabamos aquí?" pregunté de mala gana.

"Tengo muy buenos espías en la agencia, chicas" dijo sin querer dar más información. Pero era claro quienes habían sido: Emmett McCartney y Jasper Whitlock. No había mejores hombres que supieran todo lo que pasaba en la agencia que ellos. Y para un plus; eran sus mejores amigos.

"Edward, no te invitamos porque esta nueva industria es de diamantes. y ¿Quién sabe mejor de los diamantes que estas preciosas chicas, cierto?" dijo Frederick. A lo cual sonreí en mi fuero interno. ¿Porqué no se podía rendir Edward?

"Cierto, pero creo que el mejor aquí podría ser yo. Las mujeres quieren diamantes, pero ¿quien se los dan? Los hombres! Cuando un hombre le da un diamante a una mujer es porque le apasiona" dijo Edward. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Yo he estado trabajando duramente para conseguir esto y él venía ahorita a querer quitarmelo? No,no,no y no!

"No." negué "La mujer lujuriosa pide chocolates. La mujer enamorada pide diamantes" dije tratando de defender lo mío.

"No hablo de lujuria. Hablo de amor. El y ella. A-M-O-R._ Amor_" dijo claramente tratando de lograrlo con todas sus fuerzas. "Puedo conseguir que una mujer se enamore"

"Dices que puedes hacer que una mujer se enamore pero.. de los diamantes o de tí?" reté.

"Posiblemente de los dos" dijo volviendo a poner su estúpida sonrisa.

"Oooh vamos si que eres engreído" dijo Frederick

Entonces ví a la chica de _'Cómo...'_ de la revista _'Composure'_._ Era simplemente perfecto._ Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una pequeña apuesta. El deberá enamorar a la mujer que yo eligiera. Y si la elegía a ella.. ella le haría le vida de cuadritos estos 10 días. El.. claramente no lo soportaría. Así que el perdería la apuesta. Click!

"Quiero ver que lo 10 días la empresa de diamantes hará una fiesta. Para esa fiesta debes de llevar a una mujer totalmente enamorada de tí ¿Crees que lo logres?" dije sonriendo malévolamente.

"Cualquier,mujer,disponible,soltera,mujer,heterosexual.. si" dijo con voz que destilaba temor

"No trato de engañarte Edward. De hecho, escojeremos una mujer aquí. En este mismo instante" dije, sin dejar de ver a Bella.

"Pero solo acepto, si apostamos la publicidad de los diamantes. Llevo a la mujer enamorada y ustedes me dejan la publicidad." musitó demasiado sexy.

"Ok. Acepto. Pero debes de llevar a la chica que nosotras querramos.. enamorada" dije sonriendole

"Ella" dijo Jessica apuntando a una chica con unos kilos demás, que llevaba un vestido de leopardo demasiado ceñido a su cuerpo.

"No. Ella" dije con bastante determinación en mi voz. Señalé tranquilamente a Bella, que se encontraba con sus dos amigas platicando con unas bebidas en las manos. Edward siguió con la mirada la dirección de mi dedo. Cuando la vío, sonrió.

"Acepto" dijo de nuevo Edward.

Perfecto. Estaba ya claro que yo ganaría la apuesta.


	4. Encontrando al hombre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de Paramount Pictures. La idea de mezclarlas es mia(:

* * *

Capitulo IV

Bella POV

"Vamos Bella. Es viernes! Además debes de encontrar al hombre" dijo Alice emocionada.

Sabía que debía salir. Sabía que debía encontrar al hombre. Pero había algo que me daba temor, y el hecho que no supiera que era, no ayudaba en chicas irían conmigo para "ayudar", pero sabía que en realidad querían andar de "cacería". Obviamente no lograría conocer a nadie si ellas se encontraban cerca de mi, y sabía eso porque.. bueno ellas eran mucho más guapas y llamativas que yo. Traté de no pensar demasiado en eso y concentrarme en mi propósito: Encontrar algún hombre a quién fastidiar los próximos 10 días. Al pensarlo de esa manera, no me daba taan mala espina.

Estabamos listas. Yo llevaba el pelo suelto con ondas largas y relajadas. Un vestido strapless que llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Era blanco con estampados negros en forma de ramas con flores. Y unos flats de punta negros. Rosalie traía su pelo en grandes ondas que caían libres. Usaba un vestido color azul eléctrico, que quedaba suelto en la parte de arriba pero ajustado apartir de la cintura y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y unos enormes tacones negros. Y Alice traía su pelo con todas las puntas desaliñadas y un lindo vestido de fondo gris con estampados de flores rojas y hojas por todos lados blancas y un cinturón gris que le ajustaba la cintura, con tacones de punta negros.

Estaba ya afuera de mi departamento cuando me acordé.

"Alice, dime que agarraste las llaves de mi departamento" dije conteniendo mi aliento

"Humm, si. Aquí están" respondió alegremente.

"Yo quiero ir al _'Nightclub 40/40'_. Me han dicho que esta muy padre y además está de moda para todos los solteros" dijo Rose guiñandome el ojo.

"Sí! Andale Bells. Sí?" preguntó Alice dando saltitos alado de mí.

"No tengo opción, ¿Verdad?" dije evitando todo ese rollo de 'te pedimos permiso para..' cuando tendría que ir a fuerzas.

"NO." contestaron Ali y Rose al mismo tiempo riendose.

"Entonces.. vayamos al _'40/40'_!" dije con falso entusiasmo.

Al llegar había una fila enorme, que dejaba claro que no se habían movido en un largo rato. Yo caminé resignada hasta el final de la fila, pero Alice y Rose caminaron moviendo sus caderas hasta la puerta. Ví como Rosalie le hacía una linda sonrisa al gorilón de la entrada mientras Alice le daba algunos billetes en la mano. El gorila lo entendió rápido, abrió el seguro de la cuerda que separaba y le devolvió la sonrisa a Rose. Esta entró muy segura al nightclub, mientras Alice daba brincos atrayendo mi atención. Caminé con paso seguro, mientras toda la fila nos abucheaba. Llegué alado de Alice, tomó mi mano y nos adentramos a la oscuridad.

Adentro había mucha luz, lo único era que costaba ver entre la bola de humo de cigarro. Fuimos en busca de Rosalie, que se encontraba en la barra coqueteando con un acercamos y nos sentamos en dos bancos altos. El bartender era pequeño, con cejas demasiado pobladas y pelo oscuro. No tenía nada que llamara la atención. De hecho, se me hacía raro que Rosalie lo hubiera volteado a ver. Conocía demasiado bien sus gustos.

"Ooh, mira Justin, te presento a mis amigas Alice y Bella" dijo Rose sin quitarle la vista al barman.

"Mucho gusto guapas" respondió Justin. Su respuesta me tomó desprevenida. Agarró la mano de Alice y la besó delicadamente, luego se volteó e hizo lo mismo con la mía.

"Aaaaaw! ¡Quee caballero!" saltaba Alice en su aciento.

"Les sirvo algo de beber?" preguntó sin quitarme el ojo. Me puse roja y preferí voltear hacia otro lugar.

"Claro. Yo quiero un_ 'Sex on the beach'_" dijo Rose guiñandole el ojo. DIOS! Se le estaba insinuando. Por esa razón yo no podía salir con ellas. Porque encontraban a su 'presa' y le deban indirectas toda la noche, cosa que yo no podía. Solo de pensarlo me ponía roja como un tomate.

"Para mi un _'Kiss me'_" respondió Alice provocativa. ¿Qué les pasaba? Aunque claro, Justin estaba sonriente. Era más que obvio que le gustaban mis locas amigas.

Ví de reojo que Justin estaba esperando impaciente a que le dijera mi antojo. Aunquera era obvio que deseaba que le lanzara una indirecta. Lo pensé rápido,sin detenerme a pensar en las concecuencias; me armé de valor y sonreí.

"A mi se me antoja un _'Sex with the bartender'_" dije lo más provocativa que pude, aunque sonó rídiculo. Pero al voltear a ver a Justin, ví que sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente. No sabía exactamente que pasaba, así que me giré con el ceño completamente fruncido buscando alguna explicación de mis amigas. Rose y Alice tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca marcando una gran 'O'.

"Woow. Amiga eso es lo más sexy que alguna vez e escuchado venir de tí" dijo una sorprendida Alice.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ali. Me calentaste Bells" dijo Rose riéndose.

"Creo que tus amigas están en lo cierto hermosa" dijo Justin, a lo cual respondí poniendome roja y soltando una risita nerviosa.

"Gracias.. creo" dije timidamente.

Nos dió las bebidas y yo jalé a las chicas de allí. No quería que Justin creyera que realmente le estaba coquetando. El no era mi tipo para nada.

"¿Qué te pasó Bella?" preguntó Rosalie.

"No sé.Creo que solo me dí cuenta que a eso venía no?" dije encojiendo los hombros, dejandolo pasar.

"Vale. Creo que tu podrías encontrar sin problemas a 'alguien', pero debemos de sacarte esa pena y temor" dijo Alice

"Ajá. ¿No quieren bailar?" dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

"No se bailar.¿Qué acaso no me conocen lo suficiente para saber que no bailo?" dije interrogante

"No seas cabezota" exclamó Alice "¿No acabas de coquetearle al bartender?" Asentí

"Cosa que no sabías hacer. Pero te armaste de valor y nos enseñaste que sabes flirtear muuy bien" dijo Rose alzando las cejas

"Así que tú sí sabes bailar" dijo Alice asintiendo.

Me llevaron, aunque empujar sería una buena expresión, a la pista de baile. Se situaron adelante y atrás de mí y me empezaron a bailar. 'Hot in Here' sonaba por todos lados. Me gustaba esa canción y en casa la bailaba cuando no había nadie viendome. Alice y Rosalie bailaban muy cerca de mí. Ya podía imaginar mi cara, más roja que un tomate.¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Bailar igual de sexy que ellas? Nunca me saldría. Pero que podría perder? Tomé más valor de lo que había necesitado con el flirteo de Justin, y me puse a mover las caderas tratando de imitar a Rose y Ali. Era obvia la diferencia, pero eso no me importó. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la música y mis caderas.

Sentí unas manos colocarse en mi cintura y dirigirla. Por un momento creí que eran de alguna de mis amigas, pero cuando escuché sus risitas adelante de mí, abrí los ojos para saber que sucedía. Ví a Rose y Alice enfrente de mí. ¿Entonces quién me estaba agarrando? Llena de pánica volteé a ver. Era un hombre apuesto.

"James" dijo dándome la mano

"Bella" dije con una sonrisa.

"Bailas muy bien Bella" dijo correspondiendome la sonrisa.

"Enserio? Wow. Pues.. gracias" dije, viendo como Alice y Rose reían tontamente.

"Bueno..em.. iré con mis amigas por algo de tomar" dije disculpándome.

"Ooh. Claro" dijo James soltándome. Caminé hasta llegar con Rose y Alice.

Cuando me situé alado de ellas, no pudieron contener más la risa. Esperé a que terminaran de reirse para poder hablar. Al sentir que se tranquilizaban las volteé a ver.

"¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?" pregunté molesta

"Dios. Bella bailaste sexy con un hombre, sin darte cuenta!" gritó Rose, mientras Alice seguía hechando pequeñas risitas.

"Eso es toda su culpa! Ustedes porqué me dejan? Saben que eso no es justo" dije mientras me volteaba a la barra. Para mi suerte ya no estaba Justin.

"Este. Van a ser 3 margaritas. Fresa, tamarindo y Arándano" dije sabiendome ya las bebidas favoritas de cada quién.

"Aquí están" dijo la bartender mientras nos entregaba las bebidas. Le entregué la suya a cada quien.

"¿Cómo te acordaste de que me gustaba la de tamarindo y a Ali la de fresa?"

"Las conosco desde primaria. Sé sus bebidas favoritas, la talla de panties y bras y hasta cuántas mascotas se les han muerto por no alimentarlas" dije riéndome con ellas.

Esta noche no encontraría a 'alguien' para el artículo. Eso era bueno. No tendré que sacar de sus casillas a nadie. No tendré que ser la malvada novia por 10 días, si es que alguien aguantaba 10 días. Dudaba que alguien lo aguantáse. Por otra parte, no me gustaba tener que pensar en otra idea para la nueva edición, y mucho menos tener que checar si le agradaba mi idea a Charlotte. Alice y Rose señalaban a cualquier hombre apuesto que pasara cerca de nosotras, pero no me sentía segura de muchos de ellos. Cada vez que me decían un hombre y se los negaba, pedían otra ronda de margaritas. Ya se nos estaba empezando a notar nuestra pasada de copas cuando Alice y Rose voltearon a verme entusiasmadas señalando a James que acababa de pasar. ¿James? Pues parecía buen hombre. ¿Porqué no? Les asentí con la cabeza, me paré del banco donde estaba sentada y con seguridad me empecé a acercar a James, pero derrepente un grupo de personas pasaron por delante de mí, lo cual hiso que perdiera de vista a James. Estaba dando vueltas para poder encontrar esa cabellera güera, cuando sentí que alguien ponía sus manos sobre mi cintura. Alivianada volteé, esperando encontrarme a James de nuevo.

Me desorientaron dos ojos verde separé un poco para poder verle toda la ía pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta y unos labios hermosamente redondeados. Estaba viendo un ángel o algo parecido. Su pelo cobrizo despeinado hizo que quisiera pasar mi mano para comprobar si era tan suave como se veía. Gente pasaba atrás de mí como un río atascado. Una señora me empujó hacia delante. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba pegada al pecho de ese áé de separarme de nuevo, pidiendo internamente que no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo como lo sentía,porque de otra manera pensaría que era una tonta.

"Disculpa" dije con una sonrisa sincera

"No importa. Edward Cullen" dijo regresándome la sonrisa y dandome la mano.

Era ahora o nunca. Debía de quitarme todo ese temor. Tenía que volverme coqueta, algo que me costaba un poco de trabajo, pero dioos! Esta guapísimo.

"Lindo" dije tomándole la mano

"Gracias" contestó con una voz que seguramente era la voz más sexy jamás escuchada.

"Tú nombre" bromeé, sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. Rió en voz baja

"Bueno, entonces gracias dos veces" regresó. "Podría saber tu nombre?"

"Bella Swan"

"¿Soltera?" preguntó pícaramente

"Por el momento" contesté, tratando de verme 'misteriosa' o algo por el estilo "¿y tú?"

"Sorprendente.Y a la segunda pregunta..Igual" respondió haciendo una sonrisa torcida.

"Qué bien" lo dije con demasiado entusiasmo, haciendo que se volviera a reir

"Con hambre?" preguntó interesado

"Ya que lo dices.." ahora que me acordaba, no había comido nada antes de venir y ya eran las 10pm.

"Nos vamos?" preguntó alzando las cejas y dandome de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida, que para este momento ya era mi preferida secretamente.

"Ahorita?" Asintió. Estaba 5 minutos acababa de conocerlo. ¿Cómo tenía el valor de invitarme así? Si el ya está teniendo el valor, es el primer chico que me agrada en toda la noche, y además me gusta.. ¿Porqué no tener un poco de valor yo?

"Claro. Sólo déjame despedirme" le pedí, a lo que volvió a asentir.

Empecé a caminar en busca de Alice y Rose. Las encontré cada una con un hombre. Con el que estaba Rosalie, era muy intimidante. Era muy grande, con músculos sobre los músculos. Con pelo corto, chino, y negro. Me podía sacar 2 cabezas. Alice estaba con un hombre un poco más bajo, con menos músculos y más flaco que el otro, pero éste tenía pelo claro y desordenado. Me acerqué rápidamente, acordandome que Edward me esperaba en la puerta, desde aquí lo podía ver.

""

"Ooh, Bella ya nos tenías preocupadas. ¿Encontraste a James?" preguntó emocionada Rose

"No, pero ya tengo a uno. Es el que está en la entrada." les comenté, pero al ver que volteaban desesperadamente "Tranquilas! No sean tan obvias"

"Dios Bells! Esta guapísimo!" Alice daba saltos.

"Ay. Antes que te vayas, quiero que conoscas a Jasper" susurró Alice a mi oído.

"¿Jasper? el de la relación de la última semana? ¿Por el que estabas llorando hoy?" asintió disimuladamente

"Bueno, pero no quiero verte llorando de nuevo" dije en voz baja. Alice se volteó hacia el chico de pelo claro.

"Jasper, ésta es mi amiga Bella. Bella éste es Jasper" mientras decía esto, el chico asintió la cabeza hacia mí y me dió la mano

"Mucho gusto Jasper" dije seria. Si volvía a dejar a Alice solo para un amor de fin de semana le buscaría y pegaría.

"Bella, éste es Emmett. Es amigo de Jasper" dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en la cara. Emmett tenía cara de niño chiquito. Posiblemente me caería  
bien pero si se comportaba de igual manera que su amigo, también le pegaría.

"Hey ya me voy. Me esperan en la puerta" comenté antes de empezar a despedirme de beso de cada uno.

"Te vas con Edward!" gritó Emmett. Esperen. ¿Cómo Emmet sabía el nombre de Edward?

"Hum. Sí. ¿Lo conocen?" pregunté ansiosa.

"Claaaro. Es nuesto compa!" dijo riendose Jasper

¿Es enserio? Bueno, si ellos jugaban con mis amigas, yo jugaría peor con su amigo. Sería lo justo. Ojo por ojo, amigo por amigo.

Caminé hasta la puerta, donde se encontraba un Edward demasiado sexy recargado en la pared.

"Listo" murmuré

Pasó su brazo por mi cintura, puso su mentón sobre mi cabeza y salimos del ajetreado club. El aire fresco me azotó la cara. Me arrepentí de no traer nada arriba del vestido. Edward notó el escalofrío que pasó por todo mi cuerpo. Se quitó la chaqueta y me la tendió sobre los hombros. Lo volté a ver, sorprendida de lo caballeroso que fué ese pequeño gesto. El como siempre, me regaló esa encantadora sonrisa torcida. Caminamos hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Me acerqué al coche que creí podría ser el suyo, cuando me jaló de la mano.

"Es por aquí" dijo sencillamente. Debía de estar de broma, pero no había ningún atisbo de broma en su cara. Era un Mercedes negro. No sabía nada de coches, pero era obvio que este era demasiado costoso. Algo que yo nunca podría pagar en cientos de años. Abrió la puerta del pasajero. ¿Acaso estaba saliendo con un ricachón caballeroso del siglo XIX?

Entré en el coche demasiado atónita de poder estar en un coche como éste. Mientras pasaba delante del coche para entrar al asiento del conductor, pude notar que su cuerpo era esbelto, alto, de un 1'85 m aproximadamente, y músculos tonificados.

Entró al coche y lo prendió. El sonido del motor me sorprendió.

"¿Estarías bien si vamos a comer algo italiano?"

"Claro" respondí sin que me importara demasiado.


	5. Las hormonas deciden atacar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, no son míos. Le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama tampoco es mía, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. Pero la unión de ambas..es enteramente mia (:

* * *

Capitulo V

Bella POV

El camino al restaurant fue rápido y sin mucha plática, cosa que me daba nervios. ¿Estaría pensando.. qué diablos hizo al pedirme salir a cenar? ían demasiadaschicas guapas en el club. Talvez ya se arrepintió.Apuesto que ya se dió cuenta lo torpe y tonta que suelo ser.

Llegamos al restaurant. Nuevamente se dió la vuelta y me abrió la puerta del coche. Me dió la mano para que lo sujetara. Cerró la puerta y avanzamos hacia el restaurant. Cambió mi mano por mi cintura, sujetandola con la mano. Entramos y agarramos la mesa mas alejada. Me quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre mi silla.

"Bueno dime algo de tí" preguntó acercándose a mí.

"No sé. ¿Cómo que quieres saber?" pregunté imitándolo

"Lo que quieras. Ya sé. Jugaremos a las 10 preguntas, así será equitativo" dijo sonriendo.

"Nombre entero" pregunté sin detenerme.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. ¿El tuyo?" Llegó la mesera, dejó los menús.

"Disculpen. ¿Algo de tomar?" preguntó la mesera

"Sprite porfavor" pedí

"Para mí una Coca-cola" dijo Edward a la mesera. Lo anotó en la libreta y se fué sin decir nada más

"Isabella Marie Swan. Edad" dije retomando la plática,mientras trataba de ver que era lo que deseaba comer

"Bonito nombre. 25. ¿La tuya?" respondió imitandome y agarrando su menú

"23. Trabajas en..?"

"Soy empleado de una agencia de publicidad._'Warrien'_.Vendo cigarros y alcohol, pero ahorita estoy tratando de entrar en la industria de joyas. Te toca" dijo dejando  
el menú sobre su plato

"Soy columnista. Trabajo en la revista _'Composure'_.."

"Wow. Me sorprendes. En la revista más importante del país" dijo interrumpiendome. Lo observé por un rato. Al parecer si lo había sorprendido. Sus ojos lo demostraban.

"Exactamente" dije restándole importancia.

"Aquí están sus bebidas" dijo mientras dejaba los vasos delante de cada uno "¿Ya saben que quieren de cenar?" preguntó la mesera viendo interesadamente a Edward

"Yo ravioles con zetas" dije

"Que sean dos" murmuró Edward sin voltear a ver alguna vez a la mesera.

"¿Mascotas?" pregunté lo primero que me viniera a la mente.

Se rió sorprendido con mi pregunta por lo visto. Me dió gracia, así que me reí con él.

"No son lo mío" dijo todavía riendo "¿Color favorito?"

"Verde" respondí inmediatamente. "En NY no se ve mucho este color, y lo extraño" dije sencillamente

"¿Extrañas?" preguntó con curiosidad pasmada en a voz

"Si. Lo extraño. Soy de Forks, Washington. Es un pequeño pueblo rodeado de verde. ¿De dónde eres?"

"Soy de Chicago, pero me mudé desde muy chico a NY"

"Tú cumpleaños es el..?"

"El 20 de junio. ¿Se podría saber el tuyo?" pidió

"No sé. Ya sabes, si te lo digo tendría que matarte" dije sonriendole. Frunció el ceño y cuando entendió a lo que me refería se rió mucho más fuerte que todas las veces en la noche.

"Eres un vampiro o algo parecido?" rió siguiendome la corriente.

"Soy del 13 de Septiembre" dije aún riendome

"Aquí están sus ravioles" murmuró la mesera. Dejó los platos de cada uno y se fué

"Bon Appetite" dije mientras metía el tenedor en el plato que tenía delante. Volteé a ver a Edward y los dos asentímos riendonos, mientras metíamos el tenedor a la boca. Mastiqué rápido tratando de pasar los ravioles. Estaban muy calientes. Al parecer Edward pensó lo mismo. Apenas lo dijerí, tomé el vaso de refresco y chupé rápido para alivianar el ardor. Levanté la vista y ví que Edward estaba igual, cosa que me dió mucha gracia, porque sus ojos debían de estar mucho más abiertos que los míos. No aguanté y reí de manera ensordecedora.

"Lo siento" dije cuando me recuperé "Debiste de verte la cara. Estaba muy caliente ¿A que sí?" pregunté siento amistosa

"No tienes una idea de lo que me a quemado" dijo negándo con la cabeza y sonriendo.

La velada pasó rápidamente y para cuando me dí cuenta Edward ya había pedido la levantó antes que yo, y quitó mi silla, para que me pudiera levantar. Caminamos hacia el coche. Me abrió la puerta y me metí. Esperé a que el llegara. Entró y prendió el coche con demasiada facilidad.

"¿Quisieras ir a mi departamento?" preguntó nervioso a la espera de mi respuesta. Dudé un poco. Pero me la había pasado tan bien que.. ¿Porqué no estrujar mi suerte al máximo? Si el me estaba invitando a su departamento era porque no se había arrepentido de mi.. todavía. Me dolería tener que elegir a Edward para hacer mi trabajo.. pero posiblemente después de estos 10 días no lo volvería a ver.

"Claro" dije algo nerviosa también.

Después de unos 10 minutos, llegamos a un edificio que tenía las tipicas escaleras de metal por afuera. Se veía moderno, pero con un toque clásico. Bajamos del coche y nos metimos en el pequeño ascensor. Sentía que con dificultad respiraba. Edward estaba detrás de mí, nos separaban unos pocos centimetros. Sentía como expulsaba el aire aliento me llegaba al cuello. Quería voltearme y besarlo.  
Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar me quedé quieta. ¿Qué te está pasando Bella? Me estoy convirtiendo en Rosalie. Sentí mi rostro arder. Diioos!Para Bella! pensé.

Afortunadamente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dejaron a la vista un largo pasillo con una sola puerta al final. ¿Acaso el departamento era todo el piso? Edward situó su brazo alrededor de mis caderas mientras avanzabamos hasta la puerta. Sin soltarme, abrió la puerta.

Era un departamento largo y espacioso. No había cuartos, solo paredes que separaban las áreas del departamento. Estaba todo pintado con un tono azul. Había una canasta de basquetball pegada en la pared de la sala. A Edward le gustaba el basquetball? Bueno ese era un plus que me había tomado desprevenida. La sala era de un color beige claro. Había una tv de plasma, junto a un aparato de sonido que se veía demasiado caro. Hice nota mental para mantenerme alejada del aparato. El comedor estaba a algunos pasos de la sala. Había solo 4 sillas alrededor  
de la mesa, pero se veía que podían entrar sin problemas unas 4 sillas más. Había una pared que separaba el comedor de la cocina, y en ésta había una ventana para poder ver en el comedor,sin tener que estar separado de lo que suceda allí. Otra pared separaba el comedor y el dormitorio, que estaba subiendo 4 escaleras apartir del comedor. Todo estaba decorado perfectamente.

Me senté en el sillón mientras veía como el se dirigía al aparato y ponía una música suave. Fué al refri, sacó una botella de champagne y abrió la alacena para sacar dos copas. Las llenó mientras se acercaba. Me tendió una copa y se sentó alado mío.

Nos miramos por un largo en sus labios me captaba mi atención. Era como si me llamaran mágicamente. Eran demasiado carnosos y redondos. Subí mi mirada, para encontrarlo viendo mis labios de igual manera que yo acababa de ver los suyos. Fuí viendo como sus ojos observaban cada parte de mi cara y cuello. Quería besarlo. Deseaba poder sentir sus labios con los míos. Sentir de nuevo su aliento. Me acerqué dolorosamente lento, previniendo cualquier reacción por parte de él. Entreabrió sus labios dejando salir todo ese efluvio de olores. Necesitaba sentirlos, así que copié su último acto. Sentí cómo esos olores se convertían en sabores en la punta de mi lengua. Y antes de que mi mente dominara mis instintos, lo besé. Lo sujeté por el cuello, necesitando más de sus suaves y fríos labios. El me correspondió el beso enseguida, sujetándome por la cintura cada vez más fuerte. Apretándome hasta que no hubiera un centímetro entre nosotros. Edward se fué inclinando de espaldas al sillóía su fuerte pecho debajo de mí. Necesitaba más así que entreabrí mi boca de nuevo, y saqué un poco la lengua, pidiendole de esa forma la entrada a su boca. Entendió lo que quería. Abrió la boca dejándome explorarla con mi lengua. Sus manos pasaban rápidamente por mis muslos, cintura, cadera. Repitió varias veces ese camino. ¿Qué me pasa? pregunté en mi mente. Bella tú no eres así. Sabía que no era  
así, pero algo en él me volvía loca. Poco a poco sentí como mi mente se abría paso entre mis alocadas hormonas, así que paré de besarlo. Me alejé de él y me paré instantáneamente para aclarar ese locomomento de hormonas.

"Muy rápido" dije sin aliento.

"Cierto" dijo de igual manera.

Tomé la copa y me la bebí toda de un trago. Estaba muy sedienta.

Edward se paró y fué por la botella de una vez. Me sirvió de nuevo. Tomé un pequeño trago. Posiblemente era por eso que se me habían alocado las hormonas: Alcohol. Casi no tomaba y cuando tomaba era grandes tragos en mi casa o pocas bebidas en el club. Quizás la mezcla de club, margaritas y un hombre tan apuesto como Edward había logrado esta avalanza de hormonas adolescentes. Entonces debía de parar de beber  
esta noche.

"¿Y el baño?" pregunté mientras agarraba mi bolso de la mesita

"Entra en el dormitorio, al fondo a la derecha" contestó

"¿Sabías que siempre que pides la dirección de un baño responden 'al fondo a la derecha'?". Se empezó a reir escandalosamente, pero su risa no era de esas que decías 'callate! Te ries feo!'. Era todo lo contrario. Sonaba como campanillas. ¿Porqué no podía reir de esa manera? Así no tendría que hacer el rídiculo con mi risa.

"Que ridícula eres Bella" dijo aún riendo. Sonreí y caminé hacia el dormitorio.

Era un bonito cuarto. Una amplia cama kingsize con colchas azul claro. Pasé y me metí en el baño. Saqué mi móvil de mi bolso, y marqué un número demasiado conocido.

"Hola?" sonó al cuarto tono

"Rose, necesito ayuda. Pero antes.. estás con Emmett?" pregunté riendome en voz baja

"Humm, sí" respondió

"Dime que no he marcado en un mal momento"

"No, hace exactamente 5 minutos terminó la diversión" dijo sin pena alguna.

"¿Sabes qué pasó con Alice y el tal Jasper?"

"Bella! ¿Qué más habría de pasar! Hasta la pregunta ofende. Sabes perfectamente lo que a de estar haciendo esa cochina ahorita mismo" dijo riendose

"Humm.. ¿Crees que conteste?"

"Posiblemente. Pero.. ¿Para qué necesitas una llamada con las dos?" preguntó queriendo sacar más información

"Ooh gran marcale y luego te diré" contesté astutamente.

"Okeey" dijo mientras marcaba otro número

"Aló? se escuchó

"Alice soy Rose,también está Bells. Dice que necesita nuestra ayuda"

"Cuenten" dijo animada

"Es que.. me acabo de besar con Edward. Y lo único que deben de saber es.. W O W" dije saltando

"O dios mío" gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Tú? Besando a un hombre que acabas de conocer?" dijo Alice gritando

"¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi amiga Bella?" dijo seria Rose. Alice y yo reímos.

"No sé. Sólo las hormonas se me alocaron. Y ya tomé la decisión. Edward es perfecto para el plan"

"Woooah. Eso es" dijo Alice

"A por cierto.. Alice te llamamos en un mal momento?" pregunté sintiendome mal derrepente.

"No. Hace 10 minutos terminó todo. Ahora está dormido. Tiene un excelente departamento" dijo Alice emocionada

"Te llevó a su departamento?" Rose y yo preguntamos sorprendidas al mismo tiempo.

"Sí! Pueden creerlo? Porque yo no" me reí. Abrí el gavinete arriba del lavamanos, encontrándome crema para rasurar. EDWARD!

"Chicas me e olvidado que dejé a Edward para ir al 'baño', ahora a de creer que tengo chorrillo o algo parecido" dije riendome

"Mejor vete Bells. Mañana nos cuentas todo." dijo Rosalie mientras cortaba la llamada.

Metí el móvil nuevamente en el bolso, y salí del baño.

Edward estaba acostado en el gran sillón. Caminé hacia donde estaba, pero antes teniendo una gran idea que me asegurara una llamada mañé mi bolso en una cómoda que estaba enfrente de su cama.

Caminé hasta que quedé frente a él, viendo como se levantaba.

"Será mejor que me vaya. Mañana es sábado y tengo que volver al trabajo"

"¿Segura?" preguntó

"Si. Totalmente segura." respondí.

Caminé hasta la puerta con él detrás de mí. Me abrió la puerta y me guió hasta el elevador.

Volté para verlo demasiado cerca. Esta vez fue él el que me besó. Fuí por lo que quería: explorar de nuevo si boca. Lo hice rápido, porque mi mente tenía el control de todo, y justo ahora, mi mente si negaba a dejarse maniobrar de nuevo por las hormonas. Me separé lento, pero dejando que las frentes se tocaran. Estaba recuperando todo el aire que había perdido en este beso.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" dijo con su aliento demasiado cerca de nuevo. Me acerqué al elevador, me recargué en la pared y le sonreí mientras lo pensaba. Era preferible que el no supiera donde vivía. Además que mi mente no soportaría otra ronda de besos.

"No, gracias. Pediré un taxi" dije adentrándome en el elevador.

"Entonces..buenas noches Bella" me dijo mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador. Lo ultimo que logré ver fue ésa sonrisa torcida.

"Buenas noches Edward" musité de vuelta.

Me pegué a la pared del elevador y respiré hondo. ¿Qué demonios me sucedió hoy? me pregunté.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado los dos capítulos subidos hoy. Lamento tener que decirles que de ahora en adelante me tarderé un poco más. Dirán: Ahora va a ser como otros escritores que dicen que no tienen tiempo o que la compu se les descompusó, les juro que seguiré hasta terminar la historia, sólo que estoy pasando una crisis nerviosa. Además que no me tarderé demasiado, porque sólo tendré que subirlos, ya tengo muchos capitulos adelantados, así que no se enojen ni nada.

Ojalá les esté gustando la historia. Manden muchos reviews si sí les agrada.

_Att. Nath Mirchoff _


	6. One day after

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo VI

Edward POV

Abrí los ojos con mucha lentitud, acostumbrándome a la luz que entrába por la ventana.

Quedé un largo rato en mi cama. Pensando sobre todo lo que había sucedido ayer. ¿Cómo era posible que Lauren haya elegido a la mujer perfecta? Tenía una cara bonita, ojos encantadores y una sonrisa linda. Tenía un muy buen cuerpo, tenía todas las cuervas en los lugares justos. Era lista e inteligente. No era como las demás mujeres, fáciles de predecir. Además que había algo de suspicacia y misterio en su mirada y la forma de hablar. Y por la forma en que ayer nos besamos en el sillón, sabía que no iba a costar demasidado trabajo llevarla enamorada a la fiesta.

Me levanté de la cama con un brinco, temiendo que si me quedaba más tiempo acostado, no tendría las fuerzas para pararme luego. Me acerqué a la cómoda para sacar mi ropa. Mientras abría el cajón, algo sobre la cubierta de la comoda me llamó la atención: un bolso. Se le había olvidado a Bella su bolso. No quería entrometerme en sus cosas personales,me habían enseñado que debía ser un caballero con las cosas personales  
de las mujeres. Además era bien sabido por los hombres que un bolso era donde las mujeres guardaban todos sus secretos, pero me agradaba pensar en abrirla. Podría descubrir todos sus _'sucios secretos'_.

Me reí de las tonterías que estaba pensando, y sin querer pensarlo más, abrí el pequeño bolso en busca de algúna identificación. Encontré un sobre de papel blanco, se sentía que había alguna tarjeta adentro. La abrí con cuidado para no romper el sobre, debía de ser importante si ella lo seguía guardado ¿Cierto? Adentro había dos boletos. Los leí cuidadoso. ¿Tenía boletos para la final de la _NBA_? ¿Es enserio? Ésa mujer era fantástica. Dejé los boletos de vuelta, y me puse a buscar una identificación con algún número. Encontré una tarjeta donde decía su puesto y número en su oficina. Podría probar allí. Chequé el reloj en el buró. Eran las 8am. Talves no sería apropiado hablarle ahorita, además dudo que esté desde tan temprano en el trabajo.

Me metí debajo de la ducha y dejé que el agua tibia relajara mis músculos. Salí, me cambié con la primera camisa que encontre y unos jeans. Traté de peinarme, pero como era de esperarse mi pelo ayudó así que me rendí. Tomé un sobre de galletas para comermelas en el camino.

¿Era posible que ésa mujer tan fantástica se pudiera enamorar de mí? Ya no era solo una apuesta, ya se había convertido en todo un reto para mí. Seguro Emmett y Jasper se reirían de mí.

Llegué a la agencia y me estacioné. Subí el ascensor sin querer perder tiempo en nada. Moría por ver sus caras al saber que sobre la apuesta, la mujer fantástica y los súper boletos de _NBA_ que tenía esa mujer. Además que moría por saber como les había ido buscando a la 'mujer' para Jasper. Y eso si era difícil. No podía creer que Jasper se haya podido obsesionar con esa pobre mujer, por que al final de cuentas era pura obsesión. Era imposible que el se pudiera enamorar en menos de una semana de ella. Además Jasper lo que más buscaba era la independecia en una relación y lo que menos tuvo esa semana fue independencia. Esa pobre chica logró en una semana lo que a María le costó 4 años: Hartar al pobre Jasper. Emmett era otra cosa. Siempre tenía salidas con las mejores mujeres, pero no pasaba de allí.Aunque claro, no habría mujer que pudiera aguantar más que eso.

Emmett a diferencia de Jasper, era sumamente inmaduro. Siempre reía y hacía sus bromas. A Jasper y a mí solía caernos mal cuando lo conocimos en secundaria. Para nosotros solo era un chico rudo y muy fuerte que quería espantar a cualquiera y conseguir a las mejores chicas. Un día decidimos intentar llevarnos con él, lo mejor de todo fué que para el final del día ya era como un hermano para nosotros. Ya no era el chico rudo, ahora era el chico rudo con un corazón de oso apachurrable.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, Emmett estaba en la computadora y Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón viendo hacia la nada con una sonrisa que no había visto en.. ¿Una semana?

"Okey. Cuenten" dije sin siquiera saludar.

"Edward! ¿Qué crees? Olvidalo en lo que lo descubres se habrá acabado el mundo.." dijo Emmett haciendo una pausa para tomar aire "Bueno ayer Jasper encontró de nuevo a su 'amiguita' Alice en el nightclub. Debes de saber que la chica es muy guapa. No se porque Jasper la dejó. Bueno el punto que yo te quiero contar es que.. Tenía una amiga maravillosa. Es la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Que va! Es la mujer más guapa en toda la galaxia! Es como una diosa con un cuerpazo! Se llama Rosalie. Y es extraordinariamente increible. Se reía de todas las cosas que decía. Y para la final de la noche me invitó a su departamento. No sabes que caliente me puso! Desnuda se veía.. puf no tengo siquiera palabras para describírla. Hizo cosas en la cama que nunca había visto. Pero solo te diré que es.. muy _flexible_" dijo demasiado rápido y guiñandome el ojo. "Estoy pensando seriamente pedirle una cita. Ya sabes.. no me gustaría que quedara hasta allí. Jasper te toca contarle lo de Alice"

"Haber. ¿Conociste a una chica capaz de aguantarte todos los días?" pregunté.

Emmett asintió muy rápido mientras musitaba ya sin aire "Te dije. Es increible"

"Bueno Jasper.. creo que te toca"

"Realmente tuve mucha suerte de haber encontrado Alice. Me acerqué cuando la visualicé desde lejos. Cuando estuve detrás de ella, me dio temor que no me perdonara así que me empecé a alejar de ella. Pero escuché mi nombre y me giré. Me estaba observando con un ceño fruncido en su frente. Me volví a acercar pero lento, previniendo cualquier reacción de ella. Me dijo que la había hecho esperar demasiado, y yo como el buen caballero que soy y no había mostrado con ella le dije que realmente lo sentía. Agarré su mano y la besé. Cuando dirigí mi mirada a su hermosa cara, ella estaba sonriéndome, dijo que me disculpaba y debíamos empezar de nuevo. Me dió su mano y después de un beso en el cachete.. se presentó de nuevo! Yo me reí, y ella me sonrió cálidamente. Me presenté y le invité un trago. Fué totalmente diferente a lo que creí que sería. Por un momento pensé que ella me diría algunas groserías o algo por el estilo, pero en lugar de eso, se comportó muy linda. Como una _dama_. Luego que Rosalie y Emmett decidieran irse al departamento de ella. Decidí que quería que supiera donde vivo, así que la llevé a mi casa. Se sorprendió que estuviera todo limpio y me felicitó por el gran vino que tenía. Después de un rato nos besamos y.. creo que hasta allí necesitan saber" dijo sonriendo feliz.

"Wow. Para los dos fué una _muy_ buena noche ¿Verdad? pregunté

"Puedes apostarlo" respondió Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja

"Bueno y tú que tal con Bella?" preguntó Jasper, mientras Emmett levantaba rápido una ceja. ¿Y ellos cómo sabían lo de Bella? ¿Acaso Lauren y Jessica estuvieron de chismosas?

"Y ustedes cómo saben de Bella? pregunté un poco espantado.

"Ooh. Bueno. Es que Bella es amiga de Rosalie y de Alice. Cuando se fué a despedir de ellas dijo que se iba a ir con un sujeto de la puerta. ¿Y adivinas quién era ese sujetillo?" dijo riéndose estrepitosamente Emmett

"¿Bella es amiga de tú Alice?" pregunté sorprendido. En verdad el mundo era muy pequeño. Asintieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Les haré un resumen de lo que paso ayer. ¿De acuerdo?" asintieron de nuevo "Hum, Lauren me retó a que llevara a una mujer enamorada de mí a la fiesta que habrá de la compañía. Y apostó la campaña de diamantes. Frederick aceptó. Laureneligió a una mujer del nightclub y ésa mujer fué Bella. Le invité a cenar italiano y despúes nos fuimos a mi casa."

"_Goloso_! Edward Anthony Cullen es un goloso! Goloso!" gritó Emmett mientras brincaba por toda la oficina.

"No! No pasó nada. Sólo nos besamos Y debo decir que besa genial"

"¿Acaso crees que podrás engañarme hermano? No!" volvió a gritar Emmett

"Es enserio. Los dos pensábamos que ibamos demasiado rápido. Además, si saldré con ella 9 días más, creo que sería conveniente que socialice con ella por lo menos 8 días."

"Jasper.. tenemos un amigo listillo" dijo Emmett mientras reía más.

"Y todavía no les cuento lo mejor de todo. Hoy en la mañana descubrí que había olvidado su bolso, así inspeccioné. Claro solo lo hicé para encontrar alguna Id. Pero definitivamente encontré algo mejor. Tiene entradas para la _NBA_ hoy en la noche"

"Edward _debes_ llamarla. Para asegurar que vaya contigo." comentó Emmett

"Deberías llamarla _ahorita_" musitó Jasper mientras me pasaba el teléfono de la oficina. Saqué la tarjeta que decía el número de la revista. Marqué el número y puse altavoz para que los chicos escucharan.

Contestaron en el tercer pitillo.

"Revista _'Composure'_, buenos días" dijo una chica al otro lado del teléfono

"Buenos días. Heem. Podría comunicarme con Isabella Swan"

"¿Quién le habla?" preguntó con curiosidad latente en su voz.

"Digale que un muy buen amigo" contesté sin querer dar más información.

Se escuchó un leve gruñido e instantáneamente una música de fonde

"Que metiches pueden llegar a ser las secretarias" dijo quedamente Jasper

_"¿Aló?" _era Bella. Emmett levantó sus pulgares al aire.

"Buenos días señorita Swan" dije tratando de no reirme.

"Apuesto que eres tú Edward" dijo con mucha seguridad. Se escucharon unas risitas de fondo

"¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?" pregunté con interés

"Ooh. Estem. Dejemos ésa pregunta sin responder" contestó incómodamente

"Sólo por esta vez eh Bella."

"Me imagino que tu llamada es porque olvidé el bolso en tu casa cierto?" preguntó. ¿Acaso lo había hecho para garantizar una llamada mía?

"Cierto y.."

"Y encontraste los boletos de la _NBA_.. si no me equivoco" dijo riendose. Emmett y Jasper se rieron por mi cara. No sabía como podría estar, pero estaba sorprendido.

"Hum. Talvez, sólo talvez"

"Y llamaste para asegurarte que ése boleto fuera usado por ti" _Dios!_ Sí que era inteligente. Yo nunca lo podría adivinado con tanta facilidad. Esta vez Emmett se cayó al piso de tanta risa.

"Bueno, no para asegurarme." respondí inseguro. Bella se empezó a reir con alguien del otro lado. No le veía la gracia. La chica me había sorprendido, lo acepto. Pero deberian de tenerme un poco de respeto. A cualquiera le puede suceder. ¿Verdad? "Además que si no hubieras dejado tu bolso, aún así hubiera investigado tú número"

"Sólo respondeme algo rápido. ¿A qué equipo le vas?" preguntó interesadamente. Me sorprendió su pregunta tan sencilla.

"A los knicks ¿Porqué?"

"Oh. Porque no hay otro equipo mejor que ellos!" dijo riendose de nuevo. Su risa me agradaba. Era tontamente elegante y dulce. "Nos vemos afuera 20 minutos antes del partido?"

"Claro. Allí estaré Bella" dije mientras oía como colgaba. Pude escuchar un _'apuesto a que sí'_ antes de colgar.

"Woaah. Viejo, debo de decir que esa mujer es genial" dijo Emmett dandome un codazo. Que por cierto, dolió.

"Es cierto. Lauren te lo dejó muy fácil. Es raro de ella" dijo Jasper.

Sí, sabía que Bella era genial. Sin lugar a dudas, sería agradable salir estos días. Pero.. ¿Lograría _enamorarla_?

* * *

_ Hola chicas(: Espero que hasta ahora vayamos bien con la historia! Me alegra ver un poco más de gente & se los digo de corazón!_

_Si tienen alguuna duda o alguna sugerencia.. HAGANMELA SABER ;)_

_& Acuerdense en mandarme reviews & poner en 'favorite' (:_

_ Mirchoff3_


	7. El gran juego

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de Paramount Pictures. La idea de mezclarlas es mia(:

* * *

Capitulo VII

Bella POV

Estaba de camino al estadio. No podía creer que el plan de dejar el bolso con los boletos funcionara tan bien como lo planeado. Edward había caído en la trampa sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta. No lo habría creído de Edward. Parece que al final de cuentas, los hombres si eran un poco predecibles.

Rosalie me dijo que después de la llamada de Edward, ella recibió la llamada de Emmett. Este hizo un pequeño comentario sobre que tanto le había agradado yo a Edward. Al parecer sí era de verdad ése interés, y no sólo por los boletos. Alice dijo que apartir de hoy empezara a ser asfixiadora. Tendría que pensar en algo muy bueno para que el se molestara un poco, pero todavía no lo suficiente para que hasta aquí quedaran las citas.

El taxi me dejó en la puerta de entrada, donde esperaba paciente Edward. Estaba recargado al poste de luz, y se veía muy guapo. Llevaba una playera de los _Knicks_ con un pantalón de mezclilla que se veía bastante cómodo y unos vans. Le pagué al taxista y me bajé. Apenas Edward me vió, caminó hacia mí.

"Que guapa Bella" comentó mientras me veía de arriba para abajo. ¿Cómo me podría ver guapa? Traía una playera idéntica a la suya, pero amarrada en un nudo bajo en mi lado derecho. Rosalie quería que se me viera el ombligo, pero yo no tenía el cuerpo que ella. Usaba unos shorts tipo bermudas pero ceñidos a mi cuerpo y unos _converse clásicos_. Y mi pelo.. lo traía amarrado en una cola de caballo alta. Alice me había puesto una capa de rimmel. ¿Así me veía guapa? Posiblemente le falten lentes.

"Edward, creo que el que hará que millones se lastimen el cuello serás tú" dije pensativa. ¿No se había dado cuenta lo sexy que era sólo vestido así? Sí, quizás después de todo, sí necesitaba lentes.

"¿Porque habrían de lastimarse el cuello?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada confundida. ¿Me haría decirlo en voz baja?

"Pueees.. porque te ves muy bien" dije mientras fijaba la vista en un señor que pasaba. Sentía como el color rojo subía por toda mi cara. Se rió fuerte cuando se dió cuenta de todo.

"Bella, eres muy tonta" dijo aún riéndose.

"Ooh. ¿Ahora se le dice así a la mujer que te esta invitando a las finales?" dije volteandolo a ver seria. Obviamente no había captado que le estaba tomando el pelo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado.

".. Heem." dijo trabándose. Era extremadamente dulce cuando no sabía qué decir.

"Es broma!" dije mientras le daba un ligerísimo empujón en el hombro "Es hora de entrar"

Había mucha gente en las puertas, así que costaba trabajo entrar. Edward me puso adelante de el, situó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura y puso su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Después de varios 'lo siento', 'disculpa' y bastantes empujones, logramos sentarnos en los acientos. Jacob había conseguido excelentes lugares. Luego le tendría que dar las gracias e inventarle que había ido con Rosalie.

El partido empezó y todos empezaron a gritar. Había mucho escándalo, así que no se podía hablar, además que no lo abríamos hecho. Los dos estabamos demasiado absortos con el partido.

Un jugador de los _Knicks_ terminó lastimado por un empujón brusco de uno del otro equipo. Edward y yo nos paramos enojados, mientras gritoneabamos cosas sin sentido y movíamos las manos como verdaderos locos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta nos reímos intensamente.

Estaban en un descanso, cuando en la pantalla empezaron a hacer acercamientos a diferentes parejas que había en el partido. Pusieron la canción de _'Kiss me'_ de _'The Cramberries'_. Edward, que también reía por todas las caras que aparecían en la pantalla, tenía su brazo alrededor de mi silla y donde ésta acababa caía su mano que sujetaba la mía sutilmente. Derrepente, en la pantalla salimos Edward y yo. Los dos no sabíamos que hacer. Nos voltemos a ver y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besé. Toda la multitud que nos rodeaba gritaban muy fuerte haciendo sonidos de besos y algunos otros decían un _'uuuuuuuy'_. Yo me puse roja inmediatamente. Edward mientras tanto me dió un beso en el pelo y lo empezó a acariciar.

Parecía que el partido estaba apunto de terminar. Mi mente pensaba a mil por hora. ¿Qué haría para que se enojara? Tenía que hacer algo en este momento. Ví que una señora traía un vaso grande de refresco y fué allí cuando se me ocurrió.

"Edward.. tengo mucha sed" dije mientras le veía con ojos de cachorrito. Estaba tratando de imitar la voz que hacía Alice cuando deseaba hacerme un makeover.

"Ok" dijo sin hacerme caso

"Sabes tendré que ir yo. Ahorita vuelvo" dije mientras me paraba del asiento. El derrepente estuvo parado y me echaba de nuevo contra el asiento con cuidado

"No. Ya voy yo" dijo tranquilo, sin quitárle un ojo al partido que se desarrollaba enfrente de nosotros.

"_Coca Cola Diet _porfavor" dije en tono dulce

"Ajaaá" dijo dando la vuelta para poder salir de la fila de butacas donde nos encontrábamos.

Cuando me dí cuenta que ya se había ido, me puse a ver el partido. Faltaban alrededor de tres minutos cuando Edward volvió. Mi plan era que se tardará más y así se perdería del final del partido. Se me tenía que ocurrir otra cosa, pero no sabía qué. Edward me dió el vaso. Tomé un pequeño sorbo y se me ocurrió de nuevo.

"Edward, ésta no es _Coca-Cola Diet_. Es _Coca-Cola _normal." dije con un puchero. Me volteó a ver con los ojos intensos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de mí plan?

"¿Debe de ser ahorita Bella?" dijo tratando de ponerme atención, pero claramente no lo lograba.

"Sí, porfavor. Me estoy deshidratando con tanta gente" Sin querer decir nada más Edward salió dando tumbos por toda la fila.

Perfecto. Quedaba 1 minuto y estaba muy difícil que el pudiera regresar en ese tiempo. Ya teniendo el plan perfecto, me senté correctamente en la silla y me propuse ver lo que quedaba de partido.

Uno de nuestro equipo logró meterla 1 segundo antes de acabar. Todos gritamos. De la emoción, abracé a un chico de 15 años aproximadamente. Cuando nos separamos seguíamos brincando como locos.

Cuano todos se tranquilizaron y empezaron a irse, yo me senté a esperar a Edward. Había sido una chica muy mala. Sentía que me había pasado de la raya, pero de esto se trataría todo apartir de adelante. Después de 5 minutos de no ver a nadie entrar, imaginé que el ya no tendría porque entrar, en todos de los casos yo sería la que debería salir. Troté hasta que llegué a la tienda del estadio. Edward se encontraba sentado en una mesa, tomándose mí bebida con el ceño fruncido como un niño chiquito. Me acerqué sonriendole. Mientras más me acercaba más fruncía el ceño.

"Lo siento de verdad"

"No es tú culpa. El señor era el que se tardaba demasiado" dijo volteando a ver a un señor de la tercera edad.

"Vamos _altote,_ salgamos de aquí" Se rió de su apodo. Caminó hacia mí y me tendió el vaso.

Nos acercamos a un taxi. Me abrió la puerta y me metí sin decir una palabra. Antes de que el taxi se fuera, bajé la ventanilla y con un dedo le señalé para que viniera. Yo tenía la mitad de la cara afuera de la ventanilla. Me acerqué a su oído.

"Muchas gracias por esta noche caballero" musité

"Una dama como usted.. se merece todo y más" musitó de vuelta. "Aunque ya sabe.. quizás debería de darle su número al caballero que lastima el cuello de las demás" dijo guiñandome el ojo. Sonreí y le pasé un papel donde acababa de escribir el número.

Le dí un beso en el cachete. Y le pedí al taxi que nos fueramos.

Bueno, había dado el primer paso. Pobre Edward en 3 días estará arrepentido de haberme conocido. Posiblemnte si nos hubieramos conocido en otra ocasión podríamos haber sido muy buenos amigos, o hasta pareja. No sabía la que se le venía, además no estaría sólo yo. Detrás de mí estaban 2 grandisimas mujeres con los cerebros más malignos de la historia. Hasta yo tenía miedo. Con esas dos detrás de cada cosa, no sabes lo que puede ocurrir. Aunque claro, estaban atadas por Emmett y Jasper. Si algo le pasaba a Edward y el llevaba a Jasper y Emmett, ellas estarían hechas trizas. Talvez sólo por eso, se controlen un poco más. O eso esperaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí. Manden _Reviews_, y agreguen la historia a _Favs_. (:

Los quieero3

_ Mirchoff_


	8. Definitivamente BBQ!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo VIII

Edward POV

Era domingo, así que tenía todo el día libre. Me encontraba con Emmett y Jasper en mi departamento tomando algunas cervezas. Hacía ya tiempo la última vez que habíamos hecho 'reunión de chicos'. Principalmente era porque Emmett decía que parecíamos mariquitas, pero realmente era porque la única razón para juntarnos como adolescentes eran las mujeres, y digamos que nos habíamos alejado un poco de ese mundo, a excepción de Jasper la semana pasada. Claro que salíamos, claro que flirteabamos y podríamos decir que nunca faltaba 'alguien' en la cama. Sólo se hacían estas juntas cuando se hablaba de mujeres 'importantes', con cerebro.

"Y qué harás con Bella hoy Edward?" preguntó Jasper sumido en la pantalla del televisor

"Estaba pensando en poder hacer de cenar. Ya sabes que a las mujeres les gusta que los hombres cocinen" dije levantando los hombros.

"Oh. Yo lo he intendado pero siempre se me quema algo" comentó Emmett riéndose como el buen tonto que era.

"Pues, yo te aconsejaría que le hablarás desde ahorita. Quizás esté ocupada alrato" musitó Jasper mientras se paraba del sillón e iba al refrigerador por más cerveza, parando antes de volver por el teléfono de la cocina. Se acercó y me lo tendió.

Marqué el número. Al primer pitillo contestaron.

"Aló?" preguntaron al otro lado del celular

"¿Bella?" pregunté al no reconocer la voz

"Sí. ¿Quién habla?" seguido de esto, hubo un fuerte grito

"Hum.. Edward.¿Bella estás bien?"

"Edward. Gracias a Dios" respondió. Se escucharon voces al otro lado que no pude distinguir, Bella respondió 'Sí, sí es! Ahora callen esas bocazas suyas'

"¿Gracias a Dios? ¿Tanto me extrañas?" Se escucharon más risas. Probablemente me había puesto en altavoz. Si ella lo hacía, yo también podría. Me separé del teléfono y le piqué en donde decía 'Speaker' mientras les hacía señas a los chicos que se acercaran.

"Sí" se escuchó un pequeño grito "Bueno, pensandolo bien, no" dijo como si nada.

"Bueno, te llamaba para preguntarte que harías hoy"

".. Este.. Nada" se volvió a escuchar un grito. "Olvidalo! Creo que.. a sí saldré con las chicas" Emmett y Jasper se empezaron a reír. Yo traté de no hacerlo. Me daba la intención que Bella era alguien que podría enojarse por algo así.

"¿Es forzoso?" pregunté como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

"Siiií!. Ouch Rosalie deja de hacer eso!" Bella definitivamente no me estaba ayudando en mi tarea de no reirme. Los chicos estaban acostados en los sillones partiendose de la risa

"Hummm.." dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

"No! Olvidalo! No es necesario.¿Tú qué tenías planeado?" preguntó derrepente

"Ya sabes.. una velada en mi departamento. Yo haría la cena" dije lo último tratando de convencerla

"Claro. No habrá problema. ¿A las 8 esta bien que llegue?"

"Sí. Definitivamente"

"Entonces nos veremos a las 8 Edward" musitó antes de colgar.

Volteé a ver a los chicos, que todavía se seguía riendo como los tarados que solían ser. No les puse atención mientras pasaba por su lado para llegar a la cocina. Definitivamente esta noche tendría que pavonearme. Abré el refrigerador paraver que comida había: nada. Esos tontos habían vaciado el frigorífrico. Sin todavía ponerles demasiada atencíon agarré una chamarra y cogí las llaves del departemento. Si les llegaba a pedir que me acompañaran, estaba seguro, que me diríanque fuera a molestar Elizabeth. Salí del departamento sin decir más y caminé hacia el elevador.

Llegué caminando al supermercado que quedaba a dos cuadras. No sabía que podría hacer. Esme, mi hermana, siempre me había dicho que tenía que aprender a cocinar 3 diferentes comidas: Desayuno, comida y cena. A Elizabeth le había encantado la idea, así que durante un verano, tuve clases de cocina intensivas con las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Sabía que costillas BBQ me salían bien. Fuí por los ingredientes y un buen vino, y me dirigí a la cajera. Sin lugar a dudas, a Bella le encantaría nuestra cena.


	9. Reina Sofia desea jugar?

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo IX

Bella POV

Me encontraba en mi departamento. Con Alice, Rosalie, un bote de talco para bebé y una crema para depilar. Las muy malditas, me habían convencido que era hora de una depilación. Yo creí que solo hablaban de piernas, pero las muy malditas, a la mera hora me dijeron que debía hacer también depilación del bikini. Asi que con la fuerza, que nunca había visto en ninguna de las dos, lograron tenerme en una posición dolorosa sin lugar a dudas, e incómoda.  
Estaba mordiendo una almohada, cuando una melodía empezó a salir de mi celular. Era 'Wheels' de Foo Fighters. Me levanté lo más rápido posible para contestar el celular, pero Rose ya lo tenía en la mano.

"¿Aló?" preguntó Rose. Se lo arrebaté mientras escuchaba que preguntaban por mí.

"Sí. ¿Quién habla?" pregunté Alice rodó los ojos mientras saltaba gritando en la cama _'Edward'_

"Hum.. Edward.¿Bella estás bien?" preguntó con temor. El era definitivamente una especie salvador, me había salvado por unos minutos al depilado.

"Edward. Gracias a Dios" dije con alivio. Alice y Rose me preguntaron si era Edward a lo que sólo pude alejarme del telefono y responder un rápido _'Sí, sí es! Ahora callen esas bocazas suyas'_. Alice pidió que pusera altavoz, así que se lo concedí. Al final de todo no había nada de malo.

_"¿Gracias a Dios?_ ¿Tanto me extrañas?" Esa pregunta me sorprendió. No sé como estaban mis ojos, pero hicieron que Alice y Rose se rieran de mi aspecto.

"Sí" contesté sin antes pensar. Heché un gritito e inmediatamente intenté arreglarlo. "Bueno, pensandolo bien, no" contesté haciendo como si no tuviera importancia.

"Bueno, te llamaba para preguntarte que harías hoy" preguntó

".. Este.. Nada" Alice y Rose gritaron mientras agitaban sus cabezas desaprovatoriamente "Olvidalo! Creo que.. a sí saldré con las chicas" Volteé a ver a las chicas mientras asentían al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Es forzoso?" preguntó. No sabía que les pasaba! Porfin en todo el día me había hablado y le tenía que rechazar? ¿Esa era la técnica de conquista? Porque si sí era así, era estúpida y sin ningún sentido.

"Siiií!. Ouch Rosalie deja de hacer eso!" dije cuando sentí que me pellizcaba feamente.

"Hummm.." Casí no escuché su respuesta porque estaba tratando de entender que era lo que querían que contestara. Alice negó con la cabeza.

"No! Olvidalo! No es necesario.¿Tú qué tenías planeado?" dije tratando de arreglar de nuevo todo.

"Ya sabes.. una velada en mi departamento. Yo haría la cena" dijo con un tono seductivo.

"Claro. No habrá problema. ¿A las 8 esta bien que llegue?" contesté rápido, a lo que me retracté. ¿Ahora qué haría para no seguir con la tonta depilación?

"Sí. Definitivamente" contestó ancioso

"Entonces nos veremos a las 8 Edward" regresé antes de colgar.

"¿Qué les pasa?" pregunté a las chicas

"¿Sobre qué especificamente mi Bells?" preguntó Alice.

"Sobre decir que saldré pero a la mera hora no porque iré con él"

"Es que no queríamos que fueras a quedar como la tonta que esperó todo el día a esa llamada" contestó con una sonrisa Rose

"Pero eso es lo que hemos hecho todo el día!" grité desesperada.

"Pero si se los haces ver, el vería lo DESESPERADA que estabas por que el te llamara. Y saldrá corriendo tonta" gritó de vuelta Alice

"Oh. Bueno. Eso tiene sentido. ¿Y qué haré hoy?" musité

"Pues creo que deberíamos ir de comprar rápidas. Apuesto que no tienes algún vestido demasiado preppy cierto?" preguntó inquisidora Alice.

"¿Yo? Obvio no"

"Allí está! Debemos ir de compras. Te prometo que no me pasaré. Seré buena contigo. Andale. ¿Sí?" miré la cara de Ali mientras decía esto. Estaba haciendo su cara de perro. Ella sabía que con ésa cara no me podía negar nunca. Era una tramposa.

"Ok. Pero rápido" contesté sin remedio.

Habíamos llegado después de 3 horas de nuevo a mi departamento. Alice me compró a mi costa un vestido blanco entallado con tirantes gruesos que tenían unas grandes flores lilas con unas hojas verdes. Era obvio que éso yo nunca usaría. Pero me dijo que me dejaba sólo usarlo hoy para verme diferente a mí estilo, y más parecida a la mujer que debería empezar a ser mientras estuviera cerca de Edward. También compramos unos osos peluches, una planta y un tapete de baño color rosa bebé. Me dieron estrictas ordenes de dejar todo en su departamento, diciendome que así lo empezaría a asustar. Me dió risa imaginarme poniendo ese tapete en el baño. Me arreglaron con unos rizos en todo el pelo, una sombra lila, rimmel y un poco de gloss transparente. Me ví en el espejo y me sorprendí. Esa no era la Bella que yo conocía, me veía como una niña en cuerpo de mujer, cosa que no me agradaba.

Las chicas querían saber donde vivía Edward, así que ellas fueron quienes me dejaron. Me bajé con una caja de cartón, donde traía las cosas. Subí al elevador tranquilamente, pensando en cosas para fastidiarle la noche se me ocurrían muchas, pero posiblemente durante toda la noche se me irían ocurriendo cosas, viendo como va la noche.

Toqué su puerta, y escuché un 'adelante'. Al abrir la puerta olí un delicioso aroma. Al parecer cocinaba bastante bien.

"Hola Edward" dije mientras me asomaba por la cocina. Estaba sacando algo que se veía delicioso del horno.

"Pasa Bella. En 5minutos está lista la comida. Ponte cómoda" dijo sin quitar un ojo de la comida.

Aproveché esa oportunidad para adentrarme en su cuarto. Puse los peluches en orden de tamaño en su cama. El más grande tenía un gran corazon en sus manos que decía 'Te amo'. Enté al baño y dejé en el piso el tapete. Salí rápido, pensando donde podría dejar la planta. Edward seguía en la cocina. ¿No decían que a los hombres no les gusta que los interrumpan? Así que entré a la cocina con la maceta de la planta entre mis manos. Me pegué demasiado a Edward, quien no sa había dado cuenta de mi entrada.

"Edward!" dije con una voz muy aguda y muy alta. Volteó asustado y sonreí internamente.

"Oh. Edward. Traje un lindo 'helecho del amor'" dije con voz empalagosa. ¿Helecho del amor? ¿De donde había sacado esa cosa tan cursi?

"¿He-Hele-lecho del amor?" dijo con el ceño fruncido

"Ay Edward. Es una plantita que se debe de cuidar y regar. Así es como quiero que cuidemos nuestro amor" dije pegandome a él con la maseta entre nosotros

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?" dijo viendome serio

"Ay amor. Claro que lo estoy" dije demasiado cursi. Le dí un beso en el cachete, de ésos que suenan 'Muuuaaaak' y le dejé la maceta en la cocina.

Bueno, no había estado tan mal. Al parecer a el le sorprendió mi comportamiento, así que parecía que iba a funcionar todo esto. Esperé pacientemente a que Edward saliera de la cocina, y cuando lo hizo tenía una cara de desconcierto.

"Listo" dijo mientras ponía en la mesa, ya preparada, lo que ibamos a comer. Pude visualizar que eran costillas, y se veían deliciosas. Pero en ese momento, se me ocurrió otra fabulosa idea, y lamentablemente las costillas no estaban en el.

Empecé a sollozar mientras me acercaba a la me senté en una silla, con mucha dificultad, salió una pequeña lagrima de mi ojo. Edward se me quedó viendo con la duda reflejada.

"¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Esta todo bien?" preguntó cauteloso.

"No" dije en silencio mientras seguía sollozando

"¿Quieres decirme que pasa?"

"Soy vegetariana!" grité "Y comeré las costillas del corderito de _'María'_" dije mientras hacía puchero. Me sorprendí al escuchar mi tono de voz. Creo que podría ser una buena actriz. Bueno, solo aveces, y esta era definitivamente una de esas veces. Edward abrió exageradamente los ojos y después de segundos empezó a reir.

"¿De que te ries?" pregunté de mala gana. ¿No había creído mi actuación? Porque yo sí, y sí era creible. Edward calló instantáneamente, me observó por largo tiempo hasta que habló de nuevo

"¿Eres vegetariana?" musitó cauteloso

"Sí" respondí bajo

"Oh. Dios. Nunca pensé que lo fueras" dijo regañandose

"Lo si-si-ento" dije sugiendo con mi plan.

"Bueno, y ¿qué quieres cenar?" dijo tratando de arreglar el asunto.

En el instánte en que me preguntó, supé a donde podríamos ir.

"Claro, es delicioso!" dije con falso entusiasmo. Era asquerosa esa comida.

"Ok. Si a tí te gusta.. ¿Porqué no me gustaría a mí?" respondió diciendose más a él que a mí. Después de pequeños segundos vió mis ojos y una sonrisa se estacionó en sus labios.

Nos encontrabamos en el _'Fantástico'_ restaurante. Deben captar que lo anterior es sarcásmo. Nunca en mi vida volvería a regresar a este restaurante. Todo lo que había en el menú era comida de vaca. Nada sonaba delicioso, o por lo menos rico o antojable. Se podía observar en la cara de asco de Edward, que pensaba lo mismo que yo. La mesera esperaba pacientemente alado de nuestra mesa.

"Ensalada de lechuga" dije sin encontrar algo mejor.

"Lo mismo" respondió Edward.

La mesera se fué y yo me levanté rápido.

"Pasa algo Bella" preguntó cauteloso Edward.

"Necesito vomitar" dijo con falso asco en mi cara.

"¿Por las costillas?"

"Sí Edward" dije caminando en dirección del baño. Edward estaba de espaldas a la puerta del baño, y ésta estaba alado de la puerta de la cocina. Entré sin que se diera cuenta. Adentro habían 3 chicos, que veían la televisión mientras cocinaban.

"Chicos, lo siento, pero necesito ver ése partido" dije mientras señalaba en la tv el partido de los Knicks

"Claro. No problema" respondió un chico de cabello castaño.

Me paré un rato mientras veía el partido avanzar. Estuve suficiente tiempo, hasta que me acordé de Edward í corriendo y paré cuando llegué a la mesa.

"¿Ya estas mejor?" preguntó Edward dandome una sonrisa cálida.

"Algo" dije mientras con el tenedor revolvía lo que había en el plato. Esta comida sí que me daba asco.

"Sucede algo?" preguntó la mesera que me veía curiosa.

"Oh. No" dije negando rápidamente. Hasta que se me ocurrió algo "En realidad sí. Mi novio cree que estoy gorda" dije mientras sollozaba.

"Esta loco" escuché a la mesera decir mientras yo salía corriendo a los baños. Entré de nuevo a la cocina, a ver un rato más el partido, mientras dejaba esperando a Edward.

Llegamos al departamento de Edward. Claramente venía molesto. Yo también lo estaría en su ía logrado que comiera comida de vaca y que se perdiera unos de los mejores partidos. Apenas entró, caminó directamente a la tv de plasma y encontró  
el canal de deportes. Estaba la repetición de una jugada que no había logrado un jugador de los Knicks.

"No puedo creer que lo haya fallado" dije concentrada viendo como el jugador se acercaba a la canasta y fallaba su tiro.

"¿Cómo sabías que la fallaría?" preguntó interesado Edward mientras me veía con el ceño fruncido. Bravo Bella! Eres perfecta para meter la pata.

"Oh. Pues, no sé._ Sexto instinto_" dije sin darle mucha importancia.

Edward apagó la tv. y nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. Mi mente volaba en cosas para hacerlo molestar. Sin querer pensarlo más, y dejando a mis hormonas actuar nuevamente, me puse a horcadas sobre él. Pude ver como en sus ojos reflejaron una chispa de sorpresa. Empecé a besarlo lentamente, subiendo el ritmo. Mis manos vagaron por su camisa, hasta encontrar su final. Empecé a jalarla hasta que logré quitarla por completo. Me separé y mi mente quedó en blanco. Tenía un cuerpo increible. Traté de seguir mi curso, pero con algo que lo molestara. La respuesta se me vino inmediatamente: Ego.

"¿La _reina Sofía _quiere salir a jugar?" dije enviando la risa que quería salir hasta el fondo de mi garganta, mientras trataba de quitarle el cinturón seductora, Pude sentir en el momento preciso en que toda la emoción se apagó. Edward quedó quieto y despues de algunos segundos, se aclaró la garganta. Retiró mis manos del botón de su cinturón, y las mantuvo juntas con una mano, mientras que con la otra se la pasaba por el cabello.

"Bella, ¿Cómo nombraste a mi miembro?" Podía sentir la risa apunto de salir. Puse cara inocente y lo miré como si no entendiera de que hablaba.

"Reina Sofia Eddie" dije con voz chillona.

"No le puedes decir a mi.. miembro _Reina Sofía_" dijo ceñudo, quitándome de su regazo y parándose enfrente mío.

"¿Porqué?" pregunté inocente

"Porque no! Si quieres ponerle un nombre le puedes poner.. _'Martillo', 'Foste', 'Kroll, el Rey Guerrero'_. Pero no _'Sofía'_" Caminaba alrededor de la sala con sus dedos pulgar e índice sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, mientras respiraba hondo.

"Bueno, y ¿_Kroll, el Rey Guerrero _desea salir a jugar un rato?" dije seductora, mientras trataba de tomar se su cinturón.

"¿Qué? Oh.. no. Creo que se desanimó con todo este.. relajo" dijo sin voltearme a ver

"Hum. Bueno, si ya no quiere jugar, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí" dije mientras me paraba del sillón. Me acerqué a él, tratando con todas mis ganas de tener cara seductora, y le planté un beso en sus deliciosos labios. Quería seguir, pero recordé que debía parar ya. Me acerqué a la puerta y sin decir nada más salí. Y para cuando estaba en la puerta del elevador, mi mente ya estaba divagando lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

¿Porqué fregados no había hecho nada Edward? Había hecho que fueramos a cenar a un restaurante horripilante, que se perdiera de un partido genial, y para el colmo había herido el ego de un hombre! ¿Porqué no hacía nada? ¿Es que acaso, salía con un gay en negación? ¿No decían que si atacabas a un hombre en su 'ego', se volvían locos? Bueno, no lo había hecho físicamente, pero de igual manera tuvo que haberle dolido. Estaba segura que si yo le hiciera eso a cualquier otro hombre, habrían salido pitando sin decir nada más. Posiblemente me hubieran hechado de su casa, o por lo menos gritar algo. Sin embargo, Edward no había hecho absolutamente nada! Esto necesitaba medidas extremas, muy extremas. Lo único bueno de todo esto, era que yo tenía a las chicas super fantásticas a sólo una llamada teléfonica. Apuesto a que a ellas se les ocurrira algo genial en menos de dos segundos de haber pedido auxilio. Realmente pedía a dios por que Edward se hartara en cualquier momento. Si era posible cuanto antes. No sería capaz de actuar mucho tiempo más como lo había hecho hoy. A propósito.. ¿Qué fué esa voz chillona y ese 'Eddie'? "Dios Bella, definitivamente no aguantaras mucho más" Me dije a mi misma

* * *

Thanks(:


	10. ¿Es tiempo para chistes?

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo X

EDWARD POV

"Que le dijo a tu _miembro_ ¿Qué?" gritó Emmett a todo pulmón. Volteé a ver a los alrededores, deseando que nadie hubiera escuchado demasiado. Todas las mujeres que estaban afuera de mi oficina, voltearon a ver por la gran ventana que dividía. Al ver que lo que había querído no se había cumplido, hice lo que se me hace más fácil hacer en estos casos: Ignorar al grandisímo idiota de Emmett.

Jasper no paraba de reir después de contarles lo sucedido ayer en la noche. Yo no le veía la gracia. ¿Acaso Bella pensó que era sexy llamarle a mi _'amigo' _como una princesa? Si quería bajarme el autoestima, lo había logrado, bueno a cualquier hombre. Lo malo era que realmente me hubiera gustado un mayor _'acercamiento'_ con Bella, pero ella diciendo había quitado todas mis ganas anteriores. Además.. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado que quería que le pusiera un nombre? Yo estaba bien así, sin nombres, apodos o cualquier clase de princesas en mi cuerpo. Fijé mi vista de nuevo en la cara sorprendida de Emmett, que claramente hacía todo lo posible para no reir como lo hacía el otro tonto de mi amigo.

"Vale. Ríete Emmett. De hecho estoy seguro que yo tambien me quiero reír.. pero muy en el fondo" dije con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar mi oración, Emmett ya se encontraba recargado en el escritorio sosteniendose con una mano su barriga. Cuando mi enojo se pudo ir, o mejor dicho se bajó un poco, pude ver realmente la escena, y era tonta. Después de todo, había preparado la cena a Bella, una cena de costillas a una vegetariana! Para empeorarle un poco más, había terminado cenando en un restaurante con comida de animales. Me sentía como una oveja pastando. Y para terminar, ésta maravillosa mujer, había decidido nombrarle a mi miembro como una princesa. Me encontré riendo ligeramente. Simplemente era incierto.

"Ya basta de tonterías debemos trabajar" dije poniendome serio.

"Oh, seguro. Y lo dice_ 'Kroll, el Rey Guerrero' _cierto?" preguntó riendose todavía Jasper. Encontré una pelota inflable pequeña y se la lancé con poca fuerza, pero deseando internamente que le pegara, cosa que logré.

"Ouch.. te pasas _'krollecito'_" se quejó Jasper mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Enserio chicos. No se que le pasa a Bella"

"Pero.. no era fabulosa?" preguntó Emmett

"Cierto. Lo era. Era la fantástica y divertida Bella. Pero ahora solo es la chillona Bella.. Ahora es como un mounstro o algo parecido" dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza para desacerme de todos los recuerdos de ayer.

"Bueno, pero lo malo es que deberás salir con ella por otros 6 días. Así que mejor relájate y haz que se enamore" comentó Jasper

"Te podrías divertir un poco. Si ella quiere al 'Guerrero' deberías darselo." dijo Emmett aún riendose.

"No. Definitivamente no. Si ya me está costando trabajo con lo chillona que esta, sería peor llevarla hasta ALLÍ de una vez." dije pensando en algún plan.

"Y para hoy tienes algo planeado?" preguntó Jasper. Antes de que pudiera contestar, entró mi secretaria Samantha.

"Lo siento Edward, pero está la señorita Swan al teléfono. Línea 3" dijo antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta

"Uy. Ahorita la chica te habla picarón" dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas sujestivamente.

"Bueno?" contesté

"Oh. Terroncito de azúcar. ¿Cómo estás osito?" preguntó Bella. ¿Qué fregados había pasado con ésa chica?

"Ehhm. Puff.. muy bien & tú?" pregunté

"Súper. ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy _chocolatito_?"

"Humm.." volteé a ver a los chicos, suplicando en mi interior porque alguno negara, cosa que ninguno hizo. "Sí" respondí al no encontrar nada con que negarme.

"Bueno, entonces nos veremos afuera de mi departamento. Vienes por mí y juntos vamos al lugar 'perfecto'. Bye. Te quiero.." Esperé a que colgara pero todavía podía escucharla al otro lado de la línea. "No me haz dicho yo también"

"Lo siento Bella. Yo también te quiero" dije antes de colgar. Levanté la vista para poder ver a Jasper y Emmett. Emmett se había salido de mi oficina, se podía escuchar su risa desde adentro, Jasper sin embargo, estaba viendome con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara roja. Sus labios hacían cualquier cosa para no dejar escapar alguna risita.

"Vale, te doy permiso de reirte" no había terminado de decir la frase, Emmett había entrado a la oficina y su risa se juntaba con la de Jasper.

"Enserio Edward, ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?" preguntó aún riendose Jasper

"Callate Japer" musité poniendo toda mi atención en la pantalla de mi .. ¿Qué debería hacer? Aguantarme todas sus niñerías? O deplano dejarla y perder la apuesta de Lauren y Jessica? Definitivamente debería aguantarme. Una chica tonta y berrinchuda no me alejaría de ése proyecto.

* * *

Regañenme si quieren! Tienen todo el derecho! Pero tengo buenas razones por no haber actualizado:

PRIMERA: Estoy entrando a preparatoria. Es una paso GIGANTE. Me siento nerviosa y siento que en cualquier momento me veré en la universidad, sin saber que estudiar.

SEGUNDA: Estuve de vacaciones, es normal no actualizar mientras estas de vacaciones!

TERCERA (& la que me a quitado más tiempo): Estoy enamorada. Tienen idea de lo que eso significa? Hace dos años que no tenía a NADIE. & derrepente mi madre me dice 'iremos con una amiga mía de primaria que trae a sus hijos y a otra amiga de ella'. ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASÓ? Pues la OTRA amiga, venía con un guapísimo hijo3 & es enserio. & me.. hice muy buena amiga de el & de su familia(: No tengo idea de si el me quiere, además que vivimos lejos. Ya saben como esos amores de verano o amores platónicos. :| ¿Qué puedo decirles? Solo pienso en sus ojos azules claros. Mi mente no llega a más(:

Heey ya me estoy llendo muuuy lejos de todo esto. Así que les dejo este pequeño cap. esperando que les agrade. Prometo ahora si actualizar un poco más rapidín(:

NathMirchoff


	11. Cinema ¿Paraíso?

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capítulo XI

Bella POV.

La llamada telefónica hacia Edward, había hecho que apenas colgara, las tres nos hecharamos al piso riendonos como tontas. Mi voz y todos esos apodos tontos de novios habían hecho que la llamada fuera buenísima. Era raro que no me hubiera cancelado ya. Traté de controlarme lo más posible. Volteé a ver a las chicas, que no estaban en mejor lugar que yo, era claro que ellas también hacían lo posible para controlarse, pero sin obtener ningún resultado bueno. Cuando cualquiera de nosotras dejaba de respirar para contenernos, cosa que hacía que se pusiera roja. Ese pequeño efecto hacía que las otras dos se evidente que no pararíamos en un largo rato, así que nos esparcimos por mi pequeño departamento. Alice se metió a mi cuarto, era evidente que estaba evaluando mi 'pequeño' closet y posiblemente estaría haciendo una lista de los 'básicos' que necesito en el guardaropa, traté de no pensar demasiado en eso. Rosalie estaba en la sala checando peliculas que posiblemente alrato me pediría prestadas y que en la vida las volvería a ver. Y yo estaba metida en la cocina preparando algo de comida.

"Creo que ya nos calmamos. Además no me gusta escuchar todo el departamento callado." dijo Rosalie mientras se levantaba del piso. Se escuchó la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Además Bella, tu closet no es taan divertido ¿Sabes?" comentó Alice en un tono de reproche.

Las dos se acercaron a mi cocina, entraron, inspeccionaron y como era obvio que no tenían nada que hacer allí, se pararon en la entrada mientras me observaban trabajando en la comida.

"Bueno y en que día estan hoy?" preguntó Rosalie

"Hasta hoy... el día cuatro, si no me equivoco" respondió por mí Alice "¿Cierto Bells?"

"Sí, hasta hoy van cuatro días intensos. Lo que no entiendo, es que no haga nada para pararme. Chicas le dije a su.. hum.. eso, como una chica! Hice que comiera algo asqueroso. Lo siento Alice pero es cierto. Hice que se perdiera la final de un partido en vivo y otro entero! Le regalé una planta del _'amor'_, le dejé su departamento con peluches. Yo si fuera él ya hubiera hecho algo! Lo que sea" dije histérica. Rosalie soltó una risita nerviosa

"Posiblemente estás muy guapa Bells" dijo tambien riendose Alice

"Ahá! ¿Creen que me chupo el dedo?" musité con enfado

"Dejaré pasar lo que acabas de decir, porque si eres muy guapa Bella! Pero bueno.. creo que hay que poner mente en esto" comentó Rosalie.

"Pues ustedes diganme. Que a mi no se me ocurre nada de nada"

"Creo que deberías empezar hoy en la noche..." Rosalie siguió hablando. Algunas veces Alice la interrumpía, pero yo les ponía atención y todo lo que decían lo grababa en mi mente. Antes me hubiera dado igual, hasta podría ser que no les haría caso, pero esta vez en particular, me agradaba tener que hacer lo que ellas decían. Era una forma de demostrarme, y a todo el mundo que Bella Swan no se rinde y menos con un tonto hombre. Esto ya era algo personal, por todos los hombres que hacían sufrir a las mujeres. Hasta en algunos años podría ser toda una reconocida en la gran manzana, por haber sacado la formula secreta para alejar a los hombres. Muchas generaciones sabrían de mí. Moví mi cabeza ligeramente, ya me estaba llendo demasiado lejos, solo me conformo con poder tener un buen reporte en la revista.

* * *

Me encontraba a la mitad de la pelicula. Había decidido llevar a Edward a un cinema donde ponían películas románticas podía recordar la película que estabamos viendo, lo único que sabía es que debía hacer algo para enojar a la gente que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. Recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras metía la mano en la palomitas.

"¿Qué piensas Eddie?" pregunté poniendo en acción mi plan.

"¿Cómo que en qué pienso? Estamos viendo una película Bella" susurró sin atención en mí.

"Shhhhh" se escuchó desde atrás, cosa que evadí.

"Todos piensan algo. Tu mente no deja de pensar" regresé en tono normal.

"Sólo pienso que me gusta mucho esta película" musitó con todavía su atención en la pantalla. Debía hacer algo para fastidiarlo, pero lo único que lograba era hacer enojar al señor de un asiento atrás, que nos volvió a callar, mejor dicho me trató de callar.

"Estas pensando en otra verdad?" pregunté con enojo falso. Edward me volteó a ver con una cara de sorpresa que daba risa. Era claro que estaba confundiendolo cada día más.

"No estoy pensando en nadie Bella" dijo con fastidio contenido claramente.

"¿Quien es ella?" pregunté haciendo como si pusiera mi atención en la pantalla.

"No hay ninguna _'ella'_ Bella" dijo enojado.

"¿Se pueden callar!" dijo el señor de atrás

"Perdón" dijo Edward mientras volteaba a verme de nuevo "Bella creeme no hay nadie más que tú"

"Sé que me estas mintiendo. Si no hay nadie más.. entonces ¿En qué piensas?" pregunté

"Pienso que.. eres adorablemente hermosa y guapa" dijo viendome con ojos cansados

"Mentiroso" dije mientras me volteaba y le daba la espalda

"Vamos afuera!" dijo el señor de atrás. Ya parado se veía que era enorme y aunque había poca luz, me pude dar cuenta que si estaba muy enojado.

"O dios" dijo Edward quedamente mientras se paraba y caminaba detrás del señor a la puerta de salida. Me paré lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaron y los alcancé. El señor se paró afuera de las puertas. Edward me esperó y caminamos juntos hacia el señor. Yo le daba una mirada de _'lo siento'_, porque realmente lo sentía. Ese señor podría dejarlo hecho trizas sin demasiado esfuerzo. Estaba bien que Edward tuviera musculos, pero estaba segura que eso no tenía nada de comparación con lo del señor.

"La próxima vez que salgas acuerdate de ponerle un bozal a tu mujer" dijo el señor desde lejos.

"¿Disculpa?" dije aturdida

"Eso no es apropiado de un caballero" dijo Edward

"Me da igual ser o no un caballero" respondió el señor

"Pues lo siento, pero deberá darle una disculpa a esta mujer" musitó Edward acercandose al señor con la barbilla alzada.

"No voy a dar ninguna disculpa cuando no quiero" respondió el señor, y antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, le dió un golpe en la cara con su puño. Se alejó a grandes zancadas y volteó a verme

"Nadie me respeta por mi tamaño" dijo sollozando mientras entraba de nuevo a la película. Me acerqué a Edward, que estaba tirado. Me senté en el piso y jalé su cuerpo para que se recargara en mis piernas.

"¿Estas bien Edward?" pregunté con ansiedad. Lo que había llegado por mis tonterias. Ahora posiblemente me mandará muuy lejos de aquí por haber hecho que le dieran un buen puñetazo en la cara.

"En realidad.. no" dijo mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho

"¿Quieres que vaya por hielos? ¿Agua?" dije tratando de pararme. Me frenó poniendo más fuerza en su cabeza y espalda y así me fué imposible pararme.

"No, gracias. Sólo dejame así 5 segundos más" musitó en voz baja. Yo no entendía porque no quería que me parara, hasta que, empezó a mover la parte de atrás de su cabeza entre mis pechos. Tuve que aguantarme un gritito que apareció derrepente.

"Deja de hacer tonterías Edward" dije un poco enojada. Me contestó con una hermosa sonrisa, pero no dejó de hacer los movimientos. Me empecé a reir por las boberías que estaba haciendo. "Edward, vamos, deja de moverte así" dije riendome. Una señorita que trabajaba en la tienda del cine se nos quedó viendo de una manera muy respectiva.

"Se siente muy bien" dijo riendose más alto. No pude hacer nada más que darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Vamonos ya" dije aún riendome mientras Edward se paraba y pedía mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme

"Buena noche" dijo Edward guiñandome el ojo. Dicen que a toda causa hay un efecto, y mi efecto fué sonrojarme al estilo Bella Swan.

"Te ves muy guapa cuando te sonrojas.. ¿Sabías?" mientras lo decía, tocaba con su mano mi pomulos.

"Ya vamonos" dije tratando de cambiar el tema, mientras salíamos del cinema.


	12. ¿De nuevo Kroll?

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo XII

Edward POV.

"No está tan mal" musitó Jasper mientras observaba de cerca el moretón en mi ojo izquierdo. Estabamos en la parte de afuera de las oficinas. "Pero claro, que te puede decir un chico normal que nunca se ha peleado con un señor gigantesco por su novia, que lo llevó a ver un maratón de peliculas románticas.. ¿Cierto?" Dijo mientras se reía de manera estridentemente ruidosa.

"Riete todo lo que quieras, pero verás quien será el que hará la campaña." dije mientras retomaba la caminata para adentrarnos en el edificio.

Apenas entramos en la oficina, llegó a mis oídos otra fuerte risa que retumbaba en las paredes. Era obvio de quien era ésa risa. Intenté evitarle. Mi mirada nunca se cruzó con la de ellos en toda la mañana. No tenía tantos animos ni fuerzas para aguantarles. Aquel par era el peor equipo de trabajo que podría haber pedido alguna vez. Nunca hacían nada, solo estaban aquí para recibir la paga. Dejé que mi mente vagara por todo lo que pasaba por mi vida ultimamente. Eran demasiadas cosas, que a mi cabeza le costaba creer que realmente fueran ciertas. Un par de nudillos haciendo choque con la puerta me desconcentraron de mi trabajo y de mi viaje al espacio de mi mente.

"Siento molestarlo." dijo mi secretaria "Pero la.. _'Srita Swan' _a venido a verlo" dijo mientras leía un papelito que tenía en la mano.

"¿Cómo? ¿Esta aquí? ¿Bella está aquí?" dije mientras me levantaba de la silla. Antes de que mi secretaria pudiera responder algo, Bella entró caminando, mejor dicho corriendo por mi oficina. Se aventó contra mí y sus brazos me apretujaron muy fuerte por ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

"Claro_ terroncito de azúcar_" dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi pecho de una manera que daba miedo

"¿Cómo supiste que aquí trabajo?" pregunté enojado

"Oh. Mi amor. No te enojes. Me puse a bucar" dijo sin más

"Hum. No me enojo" dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a mi pareja de amigos. Emmett tenía la cara roja, como si fuera a explotar de risa. Jasper, sin embargo, pudo actuar con completa naturalidad y no verse como un tonto frente a Bella

"Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estas?" preguntó cortesmente

"Muy bien ahora que tengo a mi _terrón de azúcar_" dijo mientras se alejaba de mi. Dejó su bolso en mi escritorio y ví la cara de un perro. O por lo menos esa cosa peluda intentaba serlo. Bella notó que veía adentro de su bolsa. "Ay amor. Traje algo _hermoso_" Apenas sacó al perro de su bolsa, me lo entregó. Esa cosa no podía llamarsele perro. Era como una rata con poco pelo y sumamente flaco.

"¿Qué es _esto_?" pregunté

"Un _'crestado chino' _amor" dijo mientras agarraba al perro. "Se llama _'Kroll'_"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Los dos hacían lo que podían para no reírse allí mismo

"_Kroll. Kroll el rey guerrero_" dijo mientras ponía al perro encima de mi escritorio."Te traje algo para tí" dijo mientras me entregaba una camisa de cuadros que coordinaba con la falda que ella traía y el pañuelo que traía el perro en el cuello.

"¿Para mí?" pregunté aturdido

"Obviamente" dijo rodando los ojos "Andale pruebatela."

"Bella, no me desvestiré enfrente de todos" dije dirigiendo mi mirada a Emmett, Jasper y a mi secretaria.

"Vamor cariño" respondió con voz dulce "Ya todos saben el genial pecho marcado que tienes, y lo único que me daría celos que vieran.. lo tienes muy bien guardado, así que dale Edward"

Pude ver como mi secretaria daba la media vuelta con una sonrisa en su boca. Era obvio que se marcharía y me dejaría solo con esa loca mujer. ¿Porqué tenía que traer a colación a mi _'amigo'_. Me quité la camisa dandoles la espalda y miré hacia la ventana deseando que nadie más de ningún edifico cercano me pudiera ver. Les pase mi camisa y Bella la agarró y me pasó la horrible camisa de cuadros que traía.

"Eddie! Baby, te queda perfecto" dijo mientras hacía la seña con los dedos. Bella los volteó a ver para que le ayudaran, a lo cual los dos solo asintieron las cabezas rápidamente. Me giré para darles el frente, y en menos de segundos, tenía a gran parte del cuerpo de Bella sobre el pecho. Sus manos pasaban rápido entre mi pelo, jalando cada é una pequeña risa controlada alado de nosotros, proveniente, lo más seguro de Emmett.

"Humm.. nosotros nos vamos" dijo Jasper mientras empezaban a salir dela oficina

"No! No es necesario" dijo Bella alejandose de mí "Yo ya me voy. Eddie luego hablamos amor" al acabar de hablar, agarró al perro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de las oficinas.

"Woooah! Que loca!" musitaron Emmett y Jasper, apenas vieron que Bella se subia al ascensor.

"Lo sé"

"Pues, esperemos que no te cueste trabajo aguantar 5 días más Edward. Porque si no, todo esto habrá sido en vano" dijo Jasper antes de sentarse atrás de la computadora y empezar a platicar con Emmett sobre la campaña. Esperaba que no me costara mucho 5 días más con esa loca y maniatica Bella que había salido a relucir con todo su esplendor.

* * *

MATENME.. jajaj lo meresco. Pero tengo un GRAN pretexto: Exámenes(: Jjajaj les juro que es el original pretexto & por lo que no pude actualizar TODO este tiempo. Además que.. no me fue tan bien en ellos & digamos que mis 'geniales' padres me quitaron por algun tiempo mi lap.

Espero que hasta ahorita vayamos fantástico con la historia(:

Pasen la historia a más gente.. lo más probable es qe sienta todavía más presión & NathMirchoff trabaja mejor con presión recorriendo sus venas! Jajaj muchas gracias para los que han seguido mandando sus comentarios. Creanme que aunque no conteste los leo ;) Gracias.

_Att. NathMirchoff_


	13. Chica ruda en acción

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capítulo XIII

Bella POV

".. y entonces agarré al perro y sin más ni más, me salí" dije terminando de contar mi pequeña visita que ayer le había hecho a Edward.

Apenas terminé de contar, las chicas no pudieron aguantar más la risa. Rosalie tenía la cara roja como tomate de todo lo que se reía y Alice.. bueno Alice estaba tirada en el piso dando aplausos como tonta, mientras intentaba tomar un poco de riendose hasta que Alice empezó a toser y me tuve que parar de mi sillón para ir por un vaso de agua para la pequeña duende. Para cuando regresé, ya solo habían pequeñas risitas en comparación al gran estruendo de risas que había estado presente minutos antes.

"Bella.. _wow_" fue lo único que pudo mencionar Alice antes de tomar agua del vaso.

"Cierto. ¿Cómo es que nuestra pequeña aprendiz, se volvió _tan_ buena y sin que nos dieramos cuenta" musitó Rose mientras caminaba a mi alrededor. Alice solo asintió rápidamente varias veces.

"Tampoco es para tanto. Ustedes lo hubieran hecho_ mil veces _mejor chicas" dije encogiendome de hombros.

"Alto!. Bells, es que no te das cuenta? Nisiquiera nosotras se nos hubiera ocurrido algo tan malvado e ingenioso como eso" alientó Alice

"Si. Alice está en lo cierto Bells" dijo Rose mientras me daba una gigante sonrisa.

"Dale, dale. Y hoy que harán?" preguntó Alice. Podía leer en sus ojos, que ya empezaba a idear un plan perfecto para cualquier tipo de situación que se me presentara hoy.

"Lo cierto es que no lo veré."

_"¿Porqué!" _preguntaron al mismo tiempo con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas.

"Juego de chicos. Ya deberían de saberlo" dije mientras me derrumbaba en el sillón

"Aww. Claro! Se me había olvidado que Emmett lo mencionó ayer"

"Lo sé. Pero eso no es impedimento" musitó Alice, mientras su cara se tornaba en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ali?" preguntó Rose, mientras se enderezaba en el puff de la sala.

"Vamos Rose. ¿Nunca lo habías pensado?" preguntó inquisitiva Alice

"En realidad no sé ni de que me hablas" le regresó Rose.

"Vale. Al parecer todo lo tengo que hacer yo.." dijo Alice, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que quería salir a relucier, con un puchero tan tipico de ella.

"Si, si. Ya dí!" correspondí desesperada.

"Bueno, lo que digo es que.. si quiere estar contigo, debe de estarlo cuando _TU _quieras, _no_ cuando _EL_ pueda"

"Y eso quiere decir que.." dije, mientras intentaba que mi cerebro funcionara normal.

"Ash! Que deberías de meterte a su departamento mientras juegan. Hará que el se enoje por entrometerte" dijo Alice torciendo los ojos.

"Ahhh.." dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, cuando captamos bien el plan.

"Yo digo que sería perfecto"

"Puede ser eh.. Además yo creo que cualquier hombre se debe de enojar si cambias sus planes y más si tienen que ver con sus amigos cierto?" pregunté segura de mi misma por primera vez en días.

"Exacto!" dijo Ali

"Me agrada tu trabajo Bells. Solo debes hacer enojar a un chavo guapo una semana para averiguar que cosas hacemos mal. Es un trabajo fácil" resopló Rosalie sumida en sus pensamientos. Alice y yo volteamos los ojos de tanto drama que podía haber con Rose alado tuyo.

No podía creer que realmente fuera a hacerlo. Una cosa era hacer como si me fuera a entrometerme, pero otra cosa muy diferente era, realmente entrometerme. No podía contener la pena, que era notoria gracias a mis traicioneras mejillas. Alice y Rose hicieron lo que pudieron para arreglarme las mejillas, pero se rindieron y me dijeron que simplemente aceptara el cuerpo _'tan hermoso' _que tenía. Pufff.. esas dos podrían hacer que cualquier hombre las aceptara en su casa sin que avisaran y no se enojaría. Pero era claro que yo.. Isabella Marie Swan.. No! Y era algo que ellas todavía no entendían.

Mientras subía por las escaleras del edificio, con el propósito de alargar lo más posible mi llegada, recordé lo que habían hecho Ali y Rose para consegir una llave extra del departamento de Edward. Habían ido con el portero de la entrada vestidas de forma casi vulgar y se le insinuaron, mientras que yo me paraba atrás del escritorio a buscar la llave. No sabía que había estado peor, la insinuada o la forma en que iban vestidas. El portero no se dió cuenta en ningun momento de mi actuación, y apenas salí del escritorio ellas simplemente, le dieron la espalda y caminaron hasta la entrada moviendo sus caderas de forma dramática.

No podía retrasar más mi entrada, y lo sabía. Solo que sentía que ya había molestado demasiado a Edward. El era tierno conmigo aunque yo me comportara como una adolescente siempre que estaba a su alrededor. Quizás, si aguanta hasta los 10 días, le podría pedir una disculpa por todas las tonterías que le hacía y en una de esas, salir o por lo menos quedar como conocidos amigables. Si, definitivamente lo haría si el me aguantaba, lo cual esperaba.

Me paré enfrente de la puerta del departamento. Respiré varias veces antes de sacar la llave de mi bolso. La inserté, y en el momento en que abrí, sentí que mi show debía de empezar.

"Amor, ya llegué" dije en voz chillona, mientras me acercaba a la cocina a dejar todas las cosas _'sanas' _que debían comer, según Alice. Sentí precisamente el segundo en que toda diversión se terminó, y en la que el silencio fue incómodo. Escuchaba los cuchicheos preguntando el porque de mi presencia y el porque de mi entrada sin avisar.

"Humm.. Bella? Qué haces aquí?" preguntó temeroso Edward.

"Pues.. a acompañarlos bebé" respondí sin darle más importancia. Saqué los sandwiches que había preparado con el propósito de molestarlos. Los acomodé en un plato grande y salí de la cocina. Habían 6 hombres sentados, alrededor de una mesa para juego de cartas. Pude reconocer a Emmett y Jasper sentados a diferentes lados de Edward. Los demás no los conocía, o simplemente no me acordaba de haberlos visto.

"Lo siento por preguntar pero.. ¿Cómo tienes la llave Bella?" preguntó precupado

"Ah! Tu portero Fernie me la dió" respondí

".. Bueno. ¿Conoces a todos?" preguntó incómodo.

"No bebé Eddie" respondí mientras dejaba los sandwiches en el centro de la mesa. Visualicé la cara de asco de Emmett hacia los sanwiches, mientras otros se reían de la cara de Edward hacia su apodo.

"Bueno tu ya conoces a Emmett y a Jasper. Pero ellos son Ben, Eric y Mike" dijo señalando con la mano hacia tres chicos de aspecto normal en comparación a Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

"Mucho gusto" dije respondiendo con una sonrisa. Me regresé a la cocina, ideando un plan para molestarlos. Era impresionante como la Bella normal, cambiaba derrepente por una Bella que adoraba molestar a Edward en especial y a los hombres en general. Quizás el estar tanto tiempo con Ali y Rose, porfin empezaba a hacer efecto, por lo menos en forma psicológica. Apostaría cualquier cosa que si me vieran, estarían brincando emocionadas gritando _'Nuestra bebé ha crecido'_.

Había visto que tenían vodka y algo de tequila en la mesa, posiblemente allí tenía otra cosa con que molestarlos. Quitarles los tabacos era otra cosa que definitivamente tenía que hacer. Así que serví en una jarra agua natural y salí de nuevo en busca de los hombres. Estaban concentrados en su juego que ni se dieron cuenta de mi acercamiento.

"9-5" dijo Edward. Volteé a ver al chico que se hacía llamar Mike. Ví que el tenía cartas de "8 y 7". El juego se trataba de que el que tenía cartas del 9 al 5 debía deshacerse de ellas sin que los demas se dieran cuenta. Sin dudarlo dos veces, lo dije.

_"Vamos Mike! 8 y 7_. Hay que deshacerse de ellas" Dije feliz. Todos voltearon a verme con la boca abierta. Emmett se recuperó rápido y empezó a reirse, mientras los demás solo negaban con la cabeza, y Edward se empezaba a ponerse rojo de vergüenza ajena, obviamente

_"¿Dije algo mal bebé?" _pregunté inocentemente

"No debías decir sus cartas Bella." dijo enojado Edward

"Oh. Lo siento Mikie" respondí con una sonrisa gigante. Mike se me quedó viendo como si fuera un ángel o algo así. Tuve que voltearme y darle la espalda para así lograr que me dejara de ver. Pobre hombre, todavía tenía la palabra _'adolescencia'_ marcada en su pequeña y redonda cara, repleta de pequeños granitos rojos. Regresé desesperada a la cocina en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que me ayudara en mi maqueavélico plan. Recordé los tabacos.

Cuando estaba saliendo lo primero que hice fue tocer a centimetros del oído de Edward. Puse observar, aunque estuviera el dando me la espalda, como se puso tenso.

"¿Pasa algo Bella?"

"Aww.. amor. Es que el humo me hace daño" respondí observando a los demás. Todos me veían con gesto de pregunta. Levanté mi ceja y miré de forma rápida los cigarros de cada uno.

"Hum. Chicos, lamento decirles que hoy tendremos que apagar los cigarros porque a mi _querida_ Bella le hace daño. Lo siento amorsito" dijo con una sonrisa. Pude notar el sarcasmo en la palabra 'querida', pero demonios! ¿Que había pasado? Se suponía que debía enojarse, no alegrarse ni responderme de forma amable ni dulce. ¿Porqué Edward Cullen debía ser caballeroso a estas alturas del partido? ¿Porqué? ¿PORQUÉ? Todos los chicos apagaron los cigarros y me sonrieron con falsedad. Puff.. acaso creían que no me daba cuenta?

"Gracias corazoncito" respondí a duras. Algo le dió risa a Emmett de mi contestamiento y se hechó a reir muy.. muy a lo Emmett tendré que decir.

Tenía que haber algo que con que lograra una pelea. No podía aguantar esto. Yo creía que sí pero simplemente era imposible. Siempre que creía que ya estaba apunto de hacer enojar a Edward, él sin más cambiaba mi táctica. Siempre salía yo enfurruñada y el muy contento. Y en eso, en el mejor momento que podía haber, encontré la bomba perfecta para que acabara todo aquí.

Empecé a lloriquear y a maldecir en voz aguda. Todos se callaron y me voltearon a ver, mientras yo me acercaba a la mesita de la sala donde se encontraba el 'helecho del amor' marchita.

"La dejaste morir!" grité mientras la agarraba y la observaba. Edward llegó por atrás y trató de abrazarme. Me safé fácilmente.

"_No esta muerta_. ¿No lo ves? _Esta dormida!_ No la despiertes" dijo Edward intentando calmarme. Todos se rieron del comentario, y yo estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero no podía dejar que eso echara a perder todo el drama que le estaba metiendo a esta escena en específica. Tenía fé en que en cualquier momento todo se acabaría y nunca volvería a saber de Edward Cullen por el resto de mis días.

"_No!_ La has dejado morir" grité mientras intentaba sacar alguna gota por mis ojos. Intentaba acordarme de todas las veces que Reneé me había puesto en ridículo. O todas las veces que Charlie había intentado hablar sobre el tema 'novios y sexo' conmigo, o por lo menos las veces que Alice me había usado como muñeca y me había dejado como payaso de rodeo. Pero nada ayudaba. Intenté hacer una pequeña historia mental donde me llamaban y me decían que Reneé moría por querer hacer surf o se rompía una pierna intentando hacer motocross, pero no! No era posible que no pudiera llorar nisiquiera por la mujer que me había dado la vida. Empecé a sufrir nerviosismo.

"No Bella. Lo juro"

"Así vas a dejar morir nuestro amor?" pregunté mientras veía cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme llorar. Tenía que lograrlo!

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido Edward

"Me largo! Esto no es posible" dije nerviosa mientras entraba a la cocina por mi bolso y salía del departamento.

"Ok. Hasta aquí se queda todo! Acabamos!" gritó Edward detrás de mí

Por suerte, Edward no me venía siguiendo. Quizás había quedado todo hasta aquí. Era lo mejor. Aunque eso no importaba tanto como el hecho que no pudiera llorar, nisiquiera imaginandome lo peor para mi mamá. Quizás hubiera tenido más suerte si hubiera pensado en Charlie que en Reneé. O también podría ser en Rosalie y Alice. ¿Porqué tengo tan poquita gente en mi lista de _'No puedo vivir sin ellos'_? No es un poco anormal? Debería de tener amigos, novio, o algún pretendiente. Aunque no ayudaba a tener algún pretendiente, si tenía un trabajo como éste. Dejé que mi cabeza vagara de un lugar al otro, sabia que era una platica rara de mi cerebro conmigo misma, pero no podía pararla. Bajé del ascensor.

Bueno, me reconfortaba la idea que todo esto había acabado. Ya no tenía que molestar a Edward, ni le mentiría ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco debía ser alguien que no era usando faldas coloridas, ni hablando con un tono de voz demasiado chillón. Le inventaría algún final para mi artículo en la entrevista y nadie se enteraría,a excepción de Alice y Rosalie.

Estaba esperando en la calle a que un taxi transitara por allí, hasta que escuché sonidos de metal. Levanté la cabeza para poder observar bien lo que ocurría. Era Edward que bajaba las escaleras de emergencia a toda prisa. ¿Porqué venía? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente? Por lo menos yo ya lo había tenido.

"Lo siento _corazoncito_. No sé en que estaba pensando. Por favor perdoname. Se me olvidó regar la planta, con tanto trabajo que tengo y ocupado por tí. Lo siento, lo siento. Porfavor perdoname Bells" pidió Edward rápidamente. No sé de donde le salió todo el oxigeno para poder hablar tan rápido. Una parte de mí cerebro había captado todas las palabras, pero la otra parte, todavía no captaba absolutamente nada. Era como  
si mi cerebro no pudiera entender todo lo sucedido y mejor se conformara con mis tontos pensamientos y charlas mentales.

"¿Quieres que nos sigamos viendo?" pregunté confundida

"Si. Lo siento amor"

"¿No has tenido _suficiente_?" pregunté desesperada. Edward me miró claramente confundido. "Olvida lo que acabo de decir"

"Bueno. Porfavor no te vayas. Mira podemos ir a terapia de parejas. Jasper me dice que alguna vez fué y que es muy bueno. El conoce a una.."

"No..! Yo conosco a una perfecta para nosotros. Si quieres ir.."

"Claro Bells"

"Hum. Ok. Mañana te hablo" dije fría.

"Si amor"

En ese momento iba pasando un taxi al que pude parar. Me subí sin decir nada más y el taxi empezó su marcha. Tenía que encontrar a una buena 'psicóloga', que pudiera ayudarme. Debía encontarla. Pero todavía mi cerebro seguía sin entender todo lo sucedido. Parecía que Edward quería deshacerse de mí cuando salía de su departamento. _¿Qué le hizo cambiar tan repentinamente de opinión? y ¿Porqué?_

_

* * *

_

Deben aceptar que ha valido la pena. En los últimos capítulos me he reído bastante, para ser sincera. Puff debo de darles una noticia.. nos quedan alrededor de unos 6 o 7 capítulos más. Trataré de mejorar los últimos para que terminemos perfecto. Siento que no sea un FF taan largo como otros, pero entiendan que solo son 10 días en los que se enamoran así que no hay mucho en lo que aumentar, además que soy de las que piensan que si le agregas más al contenido original cambia y no muchas veces para bien.

También siento el no estar actualizando taaan seguido como quisiera, pero digamos que en las cosas personales no ando bien. No he tenido inspiración en muchísimos días por cuestiones familiares & de amistad, además que la tontísima escuela no ayuda.

Gracias a _ese_ pequeño grupo que han seguido & seguirán leyendo mi FF(: Enserio les agradesco _millones._

_Att. NathMirchoff_


	14. Decídete gay o mujeriego?

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capítulo XIV

Edward POV.

Había pedido el día de descanso, argumentando a mi jefe que me diera apartir de hoy el inicio de mi fin de semana. Pasé por Bella a su departamento. Durante todo el camino había estado callada, a excepción en los momentos que me indicaba hacía dónde debía dar vuelta para ir a la terapia de parejas, pero lo hacía de una forma fría y seca. Al parecer estaba aún enojada con lo del _'helecho del amor'_. Pero es que.. ¿A qué mujer se le ocurre, en primer lugar comprar un _'helecho del amor'_, y en segundo darselo a cuidar a un hombre? Simplemente los hombres no nos hacemos cargo de cosas tan delicadas como una planta.

Nos bajamos en un edificio pequeño, pero muy bonito. El portero dijo algo parecido a _'Que bueno es verla de nuevo' _y nos abrió la puerta y Bella empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor con rápidez, tanto tuve que correr para poder alcanzarla. Bella apretó el botón 6 y el elevador empezó su marcha.

"¿Ya has venido alguna vez?" pregunté mientras la observaba. Bella levantó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, y negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y sacaba aire por la boca.

"¿Entonces porqué el portero dijo que qué bueno era volverte a ver?" pregunté interesado. ¿Acaso Bella había venido más veces a terapia de pareja? Si yo fuera ella, ya me daría por vencida y sabría que el problema de la relación era yo, en lugar de hecharle la culpa a otro.

"No sé Edward! Se ha de haber confundido o no tengo idea!" gritó.

En ese momento el elevador se habría y detrás de la puerta una señora mayor se le quedó viendo con desaprobación a Bella. Ella solo bajó la cabeza y empezó su caminata rápida hacia un departamento en específico. Se paró enfrente de una puerta que tenía un número _#24 _en la puerta, y tocó. En segundos tenía enfrente a una mujer pequeña, de facciones lindas y pelo chiquito y desordenado. Tenía unos lentes gigantes, de esos que usan los típicos nerds, y una blusa bastante grande blanca con pequeños brillos. Definitivamente podía haber pasado como un duende.

"Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Alic.. _Alicia_! Me llamo Alicia!" La mujer menuda se le quedó viendo con pánico en los ojos a Bella.

"Hola Alicia, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y ella es mi novia Bella" dije observando a Alicia.

"Hum.. tienen cita verdad?" preguntó Alicia mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Bella. No entendía que pasaba por la mente de Alicia.. pero preferí no darle mucho seguimiento.

"Eso creo.." volteé a ver a Bella que asentía. "Sí, al parecer si tenemos cita" respondí sonriendo.

"Bueno pasen"

Era un pequeño departamento, pero por cómo estaba decorado se veía mucho más amplio. Era moderno y realmente me agradó. Bells y yo nos sentamos en un sillón largo y negro de piel, mientras que Alicia estaba enfrente de nosotros en un sillón reclinable color fucsia.

"Antes de comenzar.. ¿Cómo planean pagar la sesión?" preguntó Alicia.

"Cariño" Bella me sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda.

"Hum.. ¿Cuánto es?"

"Trescientos dólares" Respondió tranquilamente Alicia. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Trescientos dólares por sólo una tonta sesión?

"¿TRESCIENTOS?" volteé a ver a Bella, que ponía cara triste. "Bueno.. lo que sea necesario" terminé.

"Y bueno diganme.. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?" preguntó Alicia en un tono muy profesional.

"Contando hoy.. 6 días" respondió Bella mientras yo me encargaba de sacar cuentas del efectivo que traía.

"6 días.. bueno" respondió Alicia mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta que tenía en sus piernas.

"¿No es pronto para venir a una terapia de parejas?" pregunté. A mí se me hacía una tontería. Solo venía porque debía ganar sin lugar a dudas esta tonta apuesta.

"Edward.. seis días no son una eternidad ni nada pero.." musitó Bella

"Es apenas una semana Bella.." respondí

"¿Escuchó ese tono? ¿Cómo no tener un avismo entre nosotros con un tono como _ese_?" dijo Bella mientras se le quedaba viendo a la terapeuta. Tenía un tonto brillo en sus ojos.. como se divirtiera haciendome todas esas cosas.

"Humm.. ¿Cómo se acoplan en lo sexual?" preguntó Alicia interesada. ¿Era necesario que saltara de un tema a otro?

"Oh.. Bueno. Es que no hemos.. tenido sexo. Edward tiene un _'pequeñísimo'_ problema" respondió Bella, mientras que con su dedo indice hacía una representación de lo que quería dar a entender con 'pequeñísimo'.

"No tengo ningún problema Bella" contesté mientras volteaba a verla.

"Oh.. amor. Claro que lo tienes"

"No lo tengo"

"Claro que sí Eddie"

"Bella! No tengo ningún problema! La única noche en la que siquiera pensamos en tener... en la que pensamos en tener sexo, ella dedice nombrar a mi pene como una mujer! _'Princesa Sofía'_" grité mientras volteaba a ver a Alicia.

"Lo siento Eddie.. lo siento Alicia. Pensé que era un lindo nombre. No tenía idea que podría bajarle la moral" respondió Bella. Claramente estaba gozando esto.. pero no entendía el porque!

"Oh.. ya entiendo Edward. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" preguntó Alicia mientras se acomodaba los lentes y cruzaba las piernas.

"Claro. ¿Porqué no?" respondí como si nada. Esperando atento a la pregunta.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te atraían otros hombres?" preguntó seria Alicia. ¿QUÉ! Acaso estaba totalmente loca? ¿Porqué dice que me gustan los hombres!

"¿Qué? Miren.. es simple. Me gustan las mujeres. Me encantan las mujeres. No importa que edad tengan"

"Mí creer que _'alguien'_ se queja en exceso.." musitó Bella mientras volteaba la cara y veía como una pequeña sonrisa salía en los labios a Alicia.

"Ya ves Alicia? Y ella dice que yo soy la del tonito!" pregunté alterado.

"Tranquilos. Edward.. estoy escuchando mucha pero mucha furia latente" comentó Alicia mientras nos veía con algo de suspicacidad.

"Sí. Iracundo cierto!" preguntó Bella interesada derrepente.

"No soy iracundo!"

"Porfavor respira profundo Edward. Respira, respira, ahora sueltalo" La seguí mientras me daba esas indicaciones. Las hice porque sabía que al final de cuentas me ayudaría a calmarme.

"He visto estas situaciones muchas veces.. creeme" dijo mientras se estiraba para agarrar mi mano. Yo también me acerqué.

"Oh.. ¿Acaso quieren que los deje _solitos_?" preguntó enfadada Bella. ¿Qué les pasaba a estas mujeres? "Estás coqueteando con _nuestra _loquera!"

"Bella, no es cierto" dijimos Alicia y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Claro que sí. Eres un coqueto enfermo. Nisiquiera porque estoy aquí presente puedes parar!" Dijo Bella mientras lloriqueba. Era como ver a una niña pequeña hacer su berrinche por una muñeca en el supermercado.

"Bella! Hace 5 segundos era gay y ahora soy un mujeriego! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?" pregunté enfadado.

"Eso me dolió Edward Cullen!" musitó Bella mientras agarraba un clinex y se sonaba la nariz.

"Dime Edward.. ¿Te averguenza Bella?" preguntó Alicia. ¿Qué! Por dios. Esto debía ser una tonta broma. Bella asentió con la cabeza.

"Claro que no Bella" musité mientras me agarraba el tabique de la nariz. En verdad esta mujer me sacaba de mis casillas.

"Claro que si Edward. Mira Alicia.. Intenté hoy hablar sobre su madre y se puso histérico"

"¿Quieres hablar de mi madre? ¿Porqué no mejor hablar con ella? ¿Quieres que vayamos a Staten Island para ver a toda la familia? Si quieres vamos.. pero calmate ya" dije mientras me jalaba el pelo hacia atrás de forma desesperada.

"Esa es una buena idea Edward" dijo Alicia mientras sonreía alegremente.

"¿Sí lo es?" preguntó Bella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"Qué dices Bella?" preguntó Alicia con un entusiasmo demasiado raro. ¿A ella que le importaba si ibamos o no?

"¿Sobre qué?" le contestó Bella. Tenía una mirada extraña, como si intentara sacar rayos X y penetrar a Alicia.

"Sobre ir a Staten Island, a conocer a la familia de Edward!" le dió en respuesta Alicia.

"Oh.. Hum. Claro" respondió finalmente Bella. Yo estaba a millones de años luz lejos de allí. En donde no tuviera que presentar a Bella con mi no tuviera que pasar el fin de semana con la desagradable y berrinchuda Bella. Pensando en la que me pude haber salvado si no hubiera elegido aceptar la apuesta de Lauren. Si ella no me hubiera puesto a Bella para la apuesta, o si simplemente no me hubiera agradado al verla de lejos. Definitivamente me hubiera salvado de tantas cosas, que irremediablemente ahorita no podía.

Lo único que podía pedir _ahora_ era que el fin de semana fuera de lo mejor, aunque las palabras _'Staten Island', 'Familia Cullen' y 'Bella Swan' _no entraran en el mismo cupo.

* * *

_Att. Nath Mirchoff_


	15. Hey family

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capítulo XV

Bella POV

"Bells, debes aceptar que te hice un gran favor" decía en mi mente la voz de Alice. Eso me había dicho la muy descarada por teléfono, cuando  
le hablé para darle gracias por haberse hecho pasar como una terapeuta de parejas y al mismo tiempo para reclamarle sobre la 'grandiosa' idea  
de irme a conocer a toda la familia Cullen a Staten Island.

Me encontraba en el ferry que conectaba a la gran ciudad con la isla. No tenía ni idea de como fuera la familia de Edward. Traté de no preguntar  
acerca de ellos. Además que Edward tampoco intentó sacar el tema a colación. Al parecer los dos veníamos igual de nerviosos al pensar lo que podría pasar. No iba a ser el fin de semana completo. Llegaríamos hoy temprano y nos iríamos mañana en la noche.

Me encontraba parada enfrente del barandal del ferry. No me dí cuenta que Edward estaba allí hasta que me habló.

"Estamos por llegar" dijo severo.

"Ok. Alguien vendrá por nosotros?"

"No. Mi padre dejó el coche en el muelle, para que nosotros lleguemos a la casa cuando querramos" respondió de igual manera.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas de su familia, pero no se me ocurría ninguna forma de llegar al tema.

"¿No tienes curiosidad sobre mi familia?" preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada al agua.

"En realidad.. si. Muchísima" aseguré avergonzada.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Bueno.. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?" pregunté instantáneamente. Empezó a reír, como el primer día que nos conocímos.

"Tengo dos. Thibault y Esme. Es lo único que podré contestar, lo demás podrás preguntarselo en un rato" dijo sonriendo.

El ferry paró en el pequeño muelle que había. Edward empezó a caminar hacia la salida, derrepente volteó a verme y agarró mi mano. Regresó su mirada hacia la salida y empezó a caminar, jalándome a mí.

Bajamos del muelle con las manos ocupadas, cada quien traía una bolsa gigante donde venían todas las cosas necesarias para pasar hoy y mañana. Mi primera reacción fué buscar el coche que había mencionado Edward que dejaría su papá.

"Vente, por acá" dijo mientras jalaba de mí a la dirección contraria a donde yo buscaba el coche. Cuando me dí cuenta hacía que dirección ibamos me quedé bocabierta. Yo había pensado que era un pequeño coche común y corriente, pero lo que había frente a mí no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

"Edward.. ¿Qué es esto?" pregunté arrastrando las palabras.

"Hum.. Bella, es una camioneta. Para ser precisos es una **BMW X5**" respondió mientras se me quedaba viendo atento.

"¿Éste es el coche de tu famila?" pregunté aún impresionada.

"Sólo de mi papá. ¿Porqué preguntas Bells?"

"Por nada" respondí mientras le daba una sonrisa gigante. Rió de mi cara tan chistosa y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Me subí rápidamente, y mientras Edward daba la vuelta a la camioneta, yo me fijaba en el interior. No me quería ni imaginar el costo de esa camioneta. Era claro que el coche que Edward tenía en la ciudad, no era nada en comparación a lo que su papá tenía. Edward entró al coche e intenté alejar todo lo anterior de mi cabeza.

Arrancó el coche y en segundos ya nos encontrabamos avanzando. No hablé durante un largo rato, solo veía los árboles que me hacían recordar Forks y mi vida pasada. Derrepente se empezó a escuchar una canción conocida para mí. 'Feels like home' de Chantal Kreviazuk

"Something in your me want to lose myself" musitó Edward.

"Makes me want to lose your arms" regresé sonriente. "¿No es una canción muy femenina?"

"Sí. Mi hermano siempre me molestó, pero me encanta. Es una canción con la que me gustaría sentirme identificado" respondió

"¿Enserio? Woah. Yo también" grité. Cuando me dí cuenta de lo emocionada que había sonado, empecé a reir.

"Hace días que no tenemos una platica así" dijo Edward. No pude verle los ojos, porque seguía manejando, pero sabía que estaba alegre, al igual que yo.

"Lo sé. Siento haberme comportado tan tontamente estos días" susurré.

"No te preocupes. Yo tambien debo de disculparme por ser hacer sido tan arrogante contigo" regresó. Nos quedamos en silencio. Me dió la sensación que ninguno quería arruinar el momento.

Volteé a ver de nuevo por la ventana, queriendo ver el camino. Me sorprendí ver que nos encontrabamos en una especie de carretera en el bosque. Todo lo que nos rodeaba eran árboles, y no como los de antes. Estos eran enormes.

"Edward, hace cuánto tiempo que no vienes? ¿No crees que ya te perdiste?" pregunté temerosa. Edward empezó a reírse, yo no le veía la gracia.

"No! Bella no seas tonta. ¿Crees que ya no sé donde viví toda mi infancia?" regresó aún riendose

"No sé.. ¿Estás segurísimo que.." y antes que pudiera terminar mi pregunta, Edward señaló algo. No se veía muy claro, pero dimos vuelta y derrepente enfrente de mí había una imponente casa con ventanas enormes, y pintada en colores blanco y terracota.

Se me escapó un suspiro, al que Edward hizo burla. En lugar de parar frente a la casa, siguió hasta que llegamos a un pequeño granero modernizado que hacía la función de garage. Allí había más coches y en lo único que se parecían unos con los otros, era en lo costoso que se veían. Bajamos del coche y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa.

"Edward.. dime que esto es una broma" musité mientras me paraba derrepente.

"Bella, me haces sentir como si fuera un fenómeno o algo parecido" dijo mientras empezaba a reirse. 'Casi casi' pensé internamente.

Caminamos algunos pasos más y la puerta se abrió derrepente.

"Edward! Querido! Qué bueno que vienes!" gritó una señora mientras corría en nuestra dirección. Tenía puesta una falda que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas, mientras que su blusa era muy el estilo de los años 50. Era de complexión mediana, un poco más alta que yo. El pelo era claro y le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.

"Mamá relájate. Ya llegué" dijo Edward riendose.

"No me trates como si fuera una anciana" musitó mientras abrazaba a Edward.

"Má! Te presento a Bella" musitó mientras entrelazaba su mano en la mía.

"Mucho gusto Bella. Me llamo Elizabeth, pero me puedes llamar Eli" dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa.

"Igualmente 'Eli'" dije mientras sonreía de vuelta.

"Bueno entren. Todos están emocionados por conocer a Bella"

Eli empezó a caminar hacia la entrada y en segundos se había perdido de mi quería conocer a toda su familia, pero quedé panicada en mi lugar. No quería arriesgarme a nada. No sabía realmente que podrían pensar sus hermanos de mí,mucho menos su papá. Edward que estaba atrás de mi, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo a su pecho. Me dió un beso en el pelo y empezó a empujarme suavemente hacia la entrada. Notó mi poca resistencia y acercó su boca a mi oreja.

"Está todo bien." susurró tranquilo.

"¿Lo prometes?" musité.

"Lo prometo" respondió de vuelta y empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

* * *

Me tarde! LO SIENTO! ENSERIO! Solo que entre fin de semestre, navidad y todas las cosas he estado vuelta loca. Lo siento


	16. Presentaciones Oh shit

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo XVI

Bella POV.

El interior de la casa era espacioso y muy bien decorado. Me recordó al estilo que Alice deseaba tener en su 'casa perfecta'. Era un largo pasillo y al final de este se encontraban todos esperandonos. Apenas traspasamos la puerta de entrada, las 4 personas que se veían al final, corrían en nuestra dirección. Edward me puso detrás de él, de modo que él tuviera el control.

"Edward!" gritó una mujer mientras lo abrazaba. Era alta, delgada y tenía el cabello en un hermoso rubio con destellos dorados.

"Gea, tranquilizate. Actuas como si no me hubieras visto en años" dijo Edward mientras reía.

"Pues es que no te he visto en un año" le respondió de vuelta.

"No es momento para regañarlo Gea.. es momento para disfrutarlo" dijo una chica de pelo acaramelado y con una hermosa cara.

"Así se dice Esme!" respondió Edward mientras le daba un abrazo.

No sabía quien era más bonita, si Gea o Esme. Gea claramente era el estilo de Rosalie. Mujeres con una super figura, super cabello y obviamente super guapas. Mientras que Esme era más el estilo de Alice, chicas sencillas y aunque no tuvieran la misma figura exótica que Rosalie o Gea, no quedaban atrás con una super belleza. Y yo como siempre.. era la tercera en discordia. La muñeca fea del rincón.

"Pero tal parece que no lo disfrutaremos nosotros solos.." dijo un hombre

"Oh.. lo siento. No les he presentado a Bella." dijo Edward, mientras me volteaba a ver con preocupación.

"Hola Bella. Soy Esme y soy la hermana menor de Edward" dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

"Y yo qué? No deberías de presentarme Esme querída?" dijo el mismo hombre mientras abrazaba por detrás a Esme. "Me llamo Carlisle y soy el esposo de Esme.. el cuñado jodón de Edward" comentó riendose.

"Thibault" comentó otro hombre, con el cabello castaño . "Soy el hermano mayor de Edward, y ella es Gea, mi esposa" dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

"Hola.." dije en un tono muy bajo. Bajé la mirada y empecé a sentir un sonrojo en mi cara. Esto era tan típico Bella.

"Vamos Bella, no seas timida... ni que fueramos vampiros o algo así cierto?" dijo Elizabeth riendo.

"¿Y papá?" preguntó Edward aún riendo mientras veía a todos lados.

"Ahorita viene. Fué por la comida con Digo y Juliette" respondió Esme.

Apenas terminaron las presentaciones, Eli preguntó si no quería ver la habitación en la que nos quedaríamos. Fué sorprendente que hablara en plural. La habitación era obvio que había pertenecido a Edward, pero que Eli había tratado de modificarla sin querer quitar el significado a su pasado. Era un cuarto grande, con un ventanal que hacía como si fuera otra pared más. Estaba pintado de un color blanco marfil beige y todos los muebles eran de colores claros. La cama tenía una colcha que se veía calientita color rojo. A cada lado había una mesita de noche y encima una bocina.

Dejé mi bolso en la cama y me giré para ver a Edward poniendo las maletas en el suelo.

"Me gusta" musité.

"Específicamente.. ¿Qué?" preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No sé. Tu cuarto, tu casa, tu familia" le regresé, a lo que el solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Y..¿Alguna pregunta? Quizás sobre quien es quien o cual es la relación..?" preguntó con las cejas levantadas. Haciendo que me riera de su aspecto tan típico de un investigador.

"Para nada. Esme es tu hermana menor y está casada con Carlisle, mientras que Thibault es el mayor y está casado con Gea.. pero ¿quién es Digo y Juliette?"

"Mis sobrinos.. hijos de Thibault y Gea. Tienen cuatro años y son la adoración de toda la familia" contestó sonriendo. Era obvio que hablaba enserio sobre la adoración, por la forma que sonreía solo de hablar de ellos.

"Oh.." fué lo unico que pude decir.

Quedamos un rato sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. No sé que era lo que el tenía en la cabeza, pero yo lo unico que quería preguntar era el porque la facilidad de Esme al dejarnos juntos en el cuarto, también en cuantas mujeres habrán pasado por este cuarto y sobre todo, en como todo estaba cambiando. Era imposible que en solo 8 días mi mundo hubiera sido volcado. Hace 8 días estaba aburrida, sola y rodeada de puras mujeres locas. Y ahorita me encontraba conociendo a la familia de mi 'novio' con el que solo estoy jugando por una tonta cuestión de trabajo.

"¿Tú mamá no tiene problema con que estemos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto?" pregunté

"En realidad no. Siempre me ha dado mucha confianza y libertad al decidir, por el hecho que sabe que me puedo responsabilizar de todos mis agradecido de haber tenido unos padres de mente abierta.. Además que realmente le agradaste" dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

"Que bueno es saberlo.." dije sonriendole

"¿No quieres salir a conocer? Estoy seguro que mi papá que se tardará un rato y más si trae a esos dos pingos con él"

"Claro" respondí.

* * *

Aquí está el nuevo cap. Debo de aclarar que apartir de este capitulo van a haber varios cambios a comparación de la pelicula. No es facil adaptar la ultima parte de la película a un fanfic y menos si estamos pensando en Edward y Bella, así que vuelvo a aclarar: HAY CAMBIOS. No solo en la historia, también en personajes. Quizás se enojen porque no usé a la misma Esme o Carlisle, pero es porque no me imaginaba a esos actores en mi fic.

En mi profile estan los links para que ubiquen a cada personaje.

También quiero pedirles que me entiendan. Me estoy esforzando en terminar el fic rápido, para poder actualizar cada fin de semana.. pero definitivamente mi creatividad está a -10, así que para que actualizar todos los días con contenido malo? ;)

Gracias a los que me mandan reviews. Y pooooooorfa ayudenme a popularizar el fic. Los quiero

_Nath Mirchoff_


	17. Vergüenza familiar

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo XVII

Bella POV.

Edward me llevó de regreso al muelle, pero en una moto deportiva. Bajamos y caminamos por varias tiendas en lo que él iba contando historias de su infancia en cada una. Yo, mientras tanto, venía embobada de sus anécdotas, y al mismo tiempo fantaseando en haber tenido una vida así. Podía imaginar a Edward en niño, caminando por las calles mientras hacía un gran relajo en alguna tienda. O siendo correteado por algún heladero después de haber pedido un helado y no pagar.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Edward mientras me veía de reojo

"Nada. Solo te imagino caminando por aquí siendo un niño" respondí.

"Y crees que era guapo desde pequeño?" preguntó mientras subia y bajaba la ceja de forma inquisitiva. Le dí un codazo en las costillas que hizo que se riera.

"Deja de decir boberías Edward" dije mientras sonreía al ver un carrito de helados.

"No evadas mi pregunta Bells" dijo con una voz cantarina mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

"Puffl, tu belleza no aparece en mis imaginaciones. Ahora.. se me antoja un helado!" dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Paró en seco, y me volteó a ver de una forma muy seria

"Acaso quieres que me vayan a meter a la carcel por algo de hace 10 años?" dijo aún serio.

"No te pueden hacer eso, además dudo que el señor aún se acuerde de tí" le devolví sonriendo y tratando de poner la cara de corderito a medio morir que solía poner Alice y que además, funcionaba.

"Concuerdo contigo acerca de que no me pueden llevar, pero te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que aún recuerda el día que se me cayó mi primer diente de leche, o el día que me salió por primera vez algún granito" Dijo con cara de horror, a lo que no pude resistime y reirme.

"No seas exagerado Edward!" dije aun riendo.

"Te sorprenderás! Ahora.. tenemos que ir por mi papá y por los pequeñuelos"

Edward POV

Estabamos en la oficina de mi padre. Bella llevaba un buen rato riendose al escuchar a Betty, la secretaria de la oficina contarle mis dias más 'importantes', como el día que dí mi primer beso y en menos de 2 horas todo el pueblo lo sabía. Digo y Juliette tampoco estaban atrás. Parecía como si se hubieran puesto de meta dejar en ridiculo a su tío. Bells me volteaba a ver cada 5 minutos con cara sorprendida al notar que lo que le había dicho una hora atrás fuera totalmente cierto.

"Oh.. también recuerdo cuando hablaron de la escuela para decirle al Sr. Cullen que su hijo había metido un arbol de navidad a los vestidores y lo había incendiado!" dijo Betty riendo.

"Oigan! Era un plan maestro!" dije tratando de explicar "Acababa de terminar la navidad, y unos amigos y yo nos quedamos a limpiar algo en la cancha porque estabamos castigados.. vimos que el conserje había dejado tirado el arbolito y queríamos ver que tanto prendía. Lo llevamos a los vestidores que nadie usaba y usamos un cerillo, en menos de segundos el arbol entero se estaba incendiando! No podíamos hacer nada! Ibamos a escapar de la escena cuando la alarma contra incendios se prendió. El conserje llegó y nos llevó con el director que estaba apunto de subirse al carro. No tienen idea de la regañada que nos tocó en la escuela, y luego en la casa"

"Pero eso no hizo que dejaras de hacer travesuras" dijo riendo Bella. Digo y Juliette no podían aguantar la risa y los dos sostenían sus estomagos como fuera posible.

"Es cierto. Edward nunca dejó de hacer cosas así, pero no podíamos regañarlo muy fuerte porque después de todo, obtenía excelentes calificaciones' dijo mi papá.

"Entonces nuestro 'Eddie' era todo un populachón pero con sintomas de nerd?" Preguntó Bella levantando una ceja en mi dirección. Todos en la sala se rieron de la forma tan graciosa que lo había expuesto.

"Totalmente" contesté.

El telefono de mi padre empezó a sonar. Los dos sabíamos que iba a ser mamá preguntando donde nos habíamos metido y porque demorabamos en llegar.

Me volteé para poderle dar privacidad. Bella seguía riendo de las cosas que decían Digo y Juliette junto con Betty, mientras que yo intentaba protegerme un poco o por lo menos explicar bien las cosas.. pero después de un rato solo observé a Bella. Era realmente hermosa. Tenía una risa muy linda y su sonrisa era como si el cielo se abriera. Cada vez que me cachaba viendola, un sonrojo inmediato aparecía en sus mejillas y regresaba su mirada hacia mis sobrinos. Salí del hechizo cuando escuché que mi padre colgaba y se acercaba a nosotros.

"Nos tenemos que ir ya. Eli ya está enojada.. dice que los niños ya deben tener mucha hambre" apenas mi padre lo dijo, Digo y Juliette empezaron a quejarse, y Bella a reir.

"Yo ño tengo hamble! Tío dile a Abue Eli que no quiedo comed ahodita" dijo Juliette, y Digo movió la cabeza asintiendo mientras hacia un puchero.

"Vamos corazones. Deben de comer.. ademas que Bella si ha de tener hambre" cometó Betty tratando de que mis 'queridisimos' sobrinos aceptaran. Los dos voltearon interesados en Bella. El sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas en lo que asentía.

"En realidad, yo ya tengo hambre" Con la mirada traté de darle las gracias a lo que solo rió.

"Vamos a que Bella coma!" gritaron los pequeños mientras cada uno agarró una mano de Bella y la empezaron a jalar hacia la salida.

Bella POV.

"_VAMOS_! Solo un _pequeño_ beso!" gritó Gea desde atrás de la pequeña cantina que había a un lado de la sala.

Con apenas unas horas de haber llegado, estaba encantada y sorprendida con la familia Cullen. Eran todos tan unidos, podían vivir tan ligera y pacificamente. Era el estilo de familia que me hubiera encantado vivir. Simplemente estaba maravillada: Eli era la madre más atenta y cariñosa que podría existir jamás. Se esmeraba en que todos estuvieran felices. Edward Sr, un señor que a simple vista daba miedo (a mi me había dado miedo) y después de convivir con el en menos de minutos, podías darte cuenta que era todo lo contario. Era evidente el amor que se tenían Carlisle y Esme, y Gea con Thibault no quedaban atrás. En realidad la unica pareja que no demostraba mucho eramos Edward y yo. Y claro.. ¿como podríamos demostrar, si en realidad lo unico que había pasado era que yo había estado jodiendo a Edward. Y de hecho era lo unico que había hecho: JODER, pero ese no era un problema. Ahorita toda la familia quería que nos besaramos. Edward me volteó a ver con duda en sus ojos.

"No,no,no. Son su familia!" dije esperanzada en que recapasitaran y dejaran esto por la paz.

"¿Y qué? Y a mi me tocó ser _'guardian'_ mientras el _'pequeñito'_ hacia su gran paso y daba su primer beso. Ahora me toca ver que tanto a crecido" dijo riendo Thibault

"Cierto! A mi también me tocó serlo!" dijo riendo Carlisle

"Bella, no te preocupes por mi. A mi me tocó verlo varias veces practicando con su almohada" mencionó Eli. Los comentarios habían hecho que a Edward le aparecieran unas chapas gigantes, casi como las mias.

No sé en que momento sucedió, pero 5 segundos antes me encontraba sentada y luego me encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Edward y.. SIENDO BESADA POR EL! No era un beso aburrido, para nada! Era uno de esos en los que podías sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos en camara lenta. Pude distinguir que los demás hacían ruidos de asombro. Apuesto que si yo fuera uno de ellos, también lo estaría haciendo. No sabía que hacer, hasta que me decidí y le devolví el beso mientras pasaba mis brazos sobre su cuello. Si el fué el que empezó, y además enfrente de su familia.. PUES YO LE SEGUIRÍA!

Pude escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Empecé a imaginar como nos veríamos enfrente de todos.. y definitivamente era demasiado! Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y puse fuerza para intentar alejarlo. Cuando estuvimos nariz con nariz abrió los ojos, y pude distinguir muy bien como sus ojos saltaron cuando se dió cuenta que estabamos enfrente de su familia.

"Aleluya.. estaba apunto de tener que separarlos" murmuró Thibault y todos empezaron a reir.

"Mhm.. mi hijo definitivamente sabe como ser un 'machote'" dijo carcajeandose Edward Sr, mientras que Edward se regresaba a su lugar y se pasaba su mano por su pelo repetidamente.

"Creo.. que es hora de irnos a dormir" dije demasiado ansiosa de salir de la vista de toda la familia.

"Vamonos" contestó Edward igual de ansioso.

Subimos las escaleras demasido rápido y apenas traspasamos la puerta, Edward la cerró y puso el seguro. Nos quedamos viendo por un buen rato y después empezamos a reirnos. Era tonto todo el asunto.. no queríamos besarnos pero al final terminamos con una super sesión de besos enfrente de todos. Por lo menos Juliette y Digo ya estaban acostados en sus camas.

"Oh.. esto fué sumamente vergonzoso" dije tratando de tomar un poco de aire "¿Con qué cara volveré a ver a tu mamá?" Edward seguía riendo.

"Imaginate yo! ¿Cuantos años va a durar este día en la memoria de mi hermano y de mi cuñado? Mileeeeenios"

"No seas exagerado"

"Claro que hablo enserio! Te diste cuenta que hasta Betty se sabe mi historia, imaginate mi familia y mucho más si fué algo así, enfrente de mi madre!"

Los dos paramos de reír poco a poco. Me encantaba ver como Edward pasaba su mano multiples veces por su pelo, era como ver que un ángel-dios podía tener nerviosismo. Quedamos parados cara a cara a la mitad de la habitación sin decir nada más, solo viendo los ojos del otro. Tratando de profundizarnos en ellos y poder entender sin palabras al otro. Fué allí cuando me dí cuenta que definitivamente todo el alcohol que habíamos tomado abajo empezaba a hacer efecto. Sabía que la Bella alcoholizada tenía mucho más pantalones que la Bella sobria, que ésa Bella que solo aparecía en reuniones tenía mucha fuerza sobre mí y que podía hacerme realizar cualquier acto estúpido y sin-sentido. El unico defecto era que no podía juntar a la Bella que pensaba y a la alcoholizada.. Y así fué que me atreví a besarlo con intensidad.

En el momento en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, sus manos atraparon mi cintura como dos garras. Pasé mis manos por su cuello deseando que esa pequeña distancia se acabara.. y como si hubiera podido leer mi mente,me acercó más de lo humanamente posible. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo junto al mío. Necesitaba obtener su aliento y abrí mis labios para dejarlo recorrer mi boca. Mis manos trataban de memorizar su pecho mientras lo recorrían por debajo de la playera. Un brazo suyo soltó mi cintura, y así empezó a recorrerme la espalda de arriba para abajo. Los besos fueron haciendose más intensos, pero la necesidad de oxígeno nos alejó. Vi sus ojos y me absorbieron. Di un pequeño salto y pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Me sostuvo con un brazo mientras que con el otro recorría mi cuello con ayuda de su boca. Quería deshacerme de la maldita ropa que impedía más acercamiento. Una mano bajó hasta su cinturón y empecé a quitarselo. En un intento de facilitar todo, Edward nos bajó a la cama.

_¿Lo bueno? _Estaba con Edward_ en_ una cama_. ¿Lo malo? _Los dos caímos_ dormidos _apenas sentímos el colchón.

* * *

HEEEEY! Ya regresé! Neta.. mil perdones! Esque fué toda una locura: Mi lap sin antivirus, Semana Santa y vacaciones! Tareas y examenes. Enserio sé que no hay excusa para todo el tiempo que tardé. Pero apueeesto que les gustó el capitulo.. verdad?

Todos los que ya hayan visto la película, se han de haber daado cuenta que nada de esto sucede allí. En realidad, apartir de aquí la película y nuestro fanfic irán por caminos diferentes. Era muy dificil tratar de describir las cosas que salen en la película, además que quería dejar algo de mi aquí. ESPEEEEERO QUE LES GUSTE MI ADAPTACIÓN ;)

_Nath Mirchoff_


	18. Waffles en la cama

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama, le pertenece a Paramount Pictures. La mezcla, es mía (:

* * *

Capitulo XVIII

Edward POV

Algo suave al tacto hizo que me despertara. No quise abrir los ojos, podía sentir que había luz en la habitación y también que un pequeño dolor de cabeza se aproximaba lentamente. Intenté recordar donde estaba y poco a poco lo fuí recordando, hasta que llegue al punto en que no sabía si lo que creía que había pasado anoche, era real. Con demasiado esfuerzo abrí los ojos y lo primero que ví fue a Bella tapada con la sabana blanca. La forma en que respiraba me decía que seguía dormida. Y agradecía el hecho de poderla verla así, tan tranquila, tan.. relajada.

El día de ayer había sido muy diferente a los pasados. Sentía que la Bella de ayer era la real.. la verdadera. Estaba impresionado por la cantidad de veces en que la había visto reido, y era una risa sincera. También lo estaba porque en todo el día no habíamos gritado ni peleado. Era un cambio raro, pero me encantaba. Al parecer a mi familia también. Era más que evitente, porque mamá nunca se había comportado tan amable con alguna novia. Tampoco era como si hubiera tenido millones, pero alguna que otra vez traje a alguna chica que me gustaba, y era notorio que Eli se ponía celosa. Hasta Esme se había comportado mejor que mi madre en otras ocasiones,pero ayer, mi mamá era otra, incluyendo el incidente de la sala. No entendía porque mi mamá había dejado que nos besaramos enfrente de todos. No se supone que las mamás se sienten invadidas con las novias? Porque si lo había sentido con las demás, con Bella (la que más debería de importarle hasta ahora) le había sido totalmente normal?

Me levanté lo más tranquilo y silencioso que pude. Realmente no quería que Bella se despertara todavía. Me puse mis pantalones de franela que estaban sobre mi sillón, y salí del cuarto. Llegué a la cocina, pensando en que sería buena idea en llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Quizás le gusta no? Estaba muy concentrado viendo el interior del refrigerador, cuando alguien tocó sobre mi hombro.

"Edward.. ¿qué haces?" musitó bajo Esme. Brinqué del susto que me había dado.

"Por Dios! Esme! ¿Qué te pasa? Porqué tienes que asustarme?" pregunté alterado. Se empezó a reír, pero yo no le veía ninguna gracia.  
Siempre que me hacía eso me enojaba. No entendía cual era su afán por andar tan callada por la casa.

"Lo siento! Juro que ahorita no era mi propósito. No pensé que fueras a estar despierto.." dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza "Vamos. No te enojes.. prometo que nunca más volveré acercarme a ti en silencio." dijo, mientras me enseñaba la palma de su mano, haciendo que la promesa sea un poco más realista.

"Ok. Pero solo te perdono si me ayudas a prepararle algo a Bella" dije con una sonrisa.

Esme era muy buena cocinera, bueno, era muy buena en todo. Era como una caja de sorpresas. Desde chiquita amaba ir con mamá a las clases de cocina y de jardinería. Un verano convenció a mis padres para que la mandaran a una escuela de señ llegó hacía toda clase de platillos, de los cuales ni Thibault ni yo teníamos la menor idea de que eran, pero nos conformabamos con que fueran deliciosos.

Hicimos unos waffles con zarzamora y queso philadelphia, aunque prácticamente ella lo hizo todo. Lo unico que me decía era que le pasara los ingredientes y los utensilios. Se veía delicioso. Esme fué al jardín a cortar alguna flor para decorar el plato, mientras que yo, con instrucciones rigurosas servía café, té y leche tibia.

Bella POV.

Un silencioso y repetitivo sonido me despertó. No quería despertarme, estaba demasiado contenta dejando que mi mente volara. Mi alegría era demasiada para que una loca y ansiosa Alice me lo arruinara. O peor, una maniaca y tonta Rosalie. No tenía ganas de detener mi cabeza y sus fantasías con Edward. Si mis cuentas salía correctamente.. hoy tenía que ser el noveno día. Pero por alguna razón mi cabeza no dejaba de mandarme imagenes irreales del día que tuvo que haber sido ayer. Me acordaba perfecto del septimo día.. con Alice como terapeuta. Pero y el octavo día? O.. acaso eran reales las imagenes mentales?

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba acostada en la cama de Edward... pero estaba sola. Derrepente el sonido que me despertó volvió.

"Pase.." murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me pudieran escuchar.

Un Edward en pantalones de franela entró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pude escuchar un pequeño 'clic' en mi las imagenes de él y yo besandonos eran producto de algo vivido y no de simples fantasías. No pude hacer nada más que sonreirle.

"Estabas muy dormida y me fué imposible despertarte" susurró mientras ponía una charola con comida. Mi estomago hizo un pequeño gruñido en el momento en que puse mis ojos en el plato. Edward lo vió demasiado chistoso y empezó a reirse de mi cara. Se acercó al aparato de sonido y puso una peculiar canción, que personalmente amaba.. 'Sea of teeth' de Sparklehorse.

"Parece como si no hubieras comido en años" dijo aún riendo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Oye! Ayer fué un día muy cansado. Debo comer bien para no desnutrirme"

"Pues entonces ya es hora de que te alimentes" dijo mientras me seguía dedicando esa mirada. Puso la palma de la mano sobre mi mejilla y la acarició.

"Edward.. gracias. Por la comida" dije mientras agarraba el tenedor y pinchaba un pedazo de waffle. El copió mis actos. En realidad, el desayuno estaba buenísimo. Traté de pasarme la comida rápido, pero algo quedó en mi garganta y empecé a toser. Tomé el vaso de la leche y le dí un sorbo demasiado rápido.

La leche estaba caliente! Salí disparada al bañ llegué abrí el grifo y me heché agua fría a los labios. Se sentía muy bien el cambio de temperatura. Me observé al espejo por primera vez en toda la mañana. Sorprendentemente no estaba mal. Chequé desde todos los aspectos y como no ví ningun ángulo pésimo,  
regresé a la cama tranquila. Pero al ver la escena frente a mi, empecé a atacarme de risa. Estaba Edward sobre la cama,con los ojos muy abiertos y pedazos de waffle mezclados con té y café caían sobre su pelo y cara. Era inevitable para un vidente reir, pero Edward seguía tan serio en la orilla de la cama,con la mirada muy intensa. Lo más seguro era que yo, al levantarme, le heché la cacherola.

"Oh.. Edd-ddw-ardd! Lo sie-een-to ttt-anto..!" traté decir, pero no había forma que dejara de reir. Me acerqué con una servilleta que estaba tirada en el é de quitarle los pedazos más pequeños, pero era imposible. Avancé unos cuantos pasos, de tal forma que mi vientre quedaba a la altura de su cara. Traté de poner especial atención a los pedacitos, pero de un momento a otro, ya no estaba parada.

Estaba bocarriba con Edward sobre de mí y la cama a mis espaldas. Nuestros ojos quedaron a la misma altura, al igual que nuestras bocas. Podía sentir su aliento tan cerca de mí, como la primera vez. Después del encuentro que tuvimos la primera noche, Alice se encargaba diariamente de repetirme mi meta y me hacía olvidar  
lo adorable y perfecto que era era en este momento, viendo profundamente sus ojos, cuando me daba cuenta que no había forma de negarlo. Edward era totalmente perfecto. Bajé la mirada para poder visualizar el porque de su perfección. Su boca no era perfecta, era más que eso. No había palabra existente que  
pudiera describir sus labios. Su mano fué bajando hasta llegar a mis caderas y luego dos de sus dedos empezaron a jugar con la orilla de mi pantalón. Su mirada era cada vez más intensa y fulminante. Sin más ni más, un pedazo de waffle cayó en mi cara. No lo pude aguantar y me reí más.

"Esto no puede ser menos sexy" dije con sarcasmo apuntandonos.

"Concuerdo contigo" musitó mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano para ayudarme.

"Wow. Eddie todavía tiene voz! Yo imaginaba que tendría que ir a tus papás un rembolso" dije sonriente. Me regresó la sonrisa y mucho más grande. Me agradaba saber que cualquier cosa que tuviera ya se le haya pasado (aunque lo que tenga lo haga ver tan sexy y me prenda)

"Creo.. que es hora de arreglarnos. El ferry sale a las 4:40pm, así que tenemos.." dijo mientras checaba el reloj que estaba en su buró " son las 10, así que tenemos mucho que mi madre quiere comer con nosotros y luego ellos irían a dejarnos.. está bien?"

"Puff.. claro. Lo que tu mamá quiera" musité sin darle demasiada importancia. No es como si hubiera venido a algo específico. La unica meta de este pequeño 'viaje' era el convivir con su familia.

"Vale. Entonces..tu bañate aquí. Yo me iré al cuarto donde están Juliette y Digo" acabando de haber dicho eso, se acercó a su closet, sacó lo que creía necesario y agarrando una de sus toallas, salió del cuarto.

Me senté en la cama a sopesar todo lo que había pasado. PERFECTO. Simplemente perfecto. (Era sarcasmo) ¿Porqué siempre te tienes que complicar todo Bella? ¡TODO!No podías haber encontrado a algún cuate mono, como James, que no te causara problemas? Nonono claro que no! Isabella Marie Swan siempre debe de llevar la contraria cierto? Hasta ahora sabía que las cosas habían avanzado demasiado con Edward, física y emocionalmente. Le había preguntado en la tarde a Gea sobre cuantas mujeres había traido Edward y su respuesta fue rara: Ninguna. Era la primera. Por eso era que todos se comportaban tan amablemente y tiernos (Claro no es como si no lo fueran) pero estaba segura que ellos creían que yo era LA ELEGIDA. La que Edward quería para casarse y blabla! Enserio Bella, eres buenisima para meterte en cosas así cierto? Quizás todo esto no era realmente mi culpa. De hecho era la culpa de Jasper! Claro! Por él, mi amiga estuvo en 'depresión' porque no sabía que hacía mal. Y por ello yo tuve el valor para hacer exactamente todo lo que hacen mal. Y claro, era una casualidad que Edward y Jasper fueran amigos, pero al final de todo era por algo!

Argh. Bella para que te engañas. En realidad no es la culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera de Edward o ahora que iba a decir en mi trabajo? Me levanté dispuesta a bañarme y arreglarme.


	19. Regreso a casa

Bella POV.

Pasamos toda la mañana en la calle. Edward Sr, que caminaba adelante que nosotros,iba de la mano de Eli. Esme, Jasper, Thibault y Gea tenían cosas que hacer, así que nos despedimos de ellos antes de salir de la casa.

Llegamos en un restaurant al aire libre que estaba alado del parque. Apenas nos sentamos, un mesero se acercó a dejarnos los menús.

"Bella, cuentame todo de tí" dijo muy feliz Eli. Algo en su tono hizo que todos rieramos. "Vamos! No se rían.. Me agrada Bella!"

"Bueno. Trabajo para un revista. Quizás la conoscas.. 'Composure'" dije sin darle mucha importancia al calor que ardía en mis mejillas.

"Oh. Esas son ligas mayores no? MUY mayores" respondió sorprendida. A lo que solo pude subir mis hombros y sonreír. Edward puso su mano sobre la mía y la empezó a acariciar.

"¿Qué estudiaste?" preguntó Edward Sr.

"Literatura, en Harvard" respondió Edward con una sonrisa gigante. Me había agradado demasiado los momentos en que el sacaba a relucir qué tanto me conocía enfrente de su familia.

"Bella.. ¿qué haces con nuestro hijo?" preguntó riendo Edward Sr. y Eli le dió un pequeño empujoncito con el codo.

La comida siguó con cosas triviales. Me contaron su historia de amor, que era muy linda e impresionante. Desde muy jovenes se conocieron, pero el amor no había surgido. Fué hasta la universidad donde se reencontaron y todo sucedió. Eli quedó embarazada a los 23 años. Pero los padres de ninguno lo aceptaba. Se alejaron totalmente de su familia por su amor. Aunque ya tenían un hijo, los dos siguieron con el estudio hasta que llegaron a graduarse. Sus familias aceptaron su relación aunque no les agradaba. La suerte llegó de su lado cuando un día Eli compró un boleto de lotería por ayudar a un indigente, el cual tenía el numero ganador. Apartir de allí, la vida les seguía sonriendo. Cuatro años después llegó Edward y 3 años después, de un accidente en su aniversario, llegó Esme.

"No me quiero ir.." dije tratando que mi voz sonara lo mas normal posible. Estabamos arriba del ferry, esperando a que toda la gente se terminara de ía ver a Eli y a Edward Sr. abrazados despidiendose con una sonrisa y un alegre movimiento de manos. Edward no tenía idea de lo que me acababa de decir su mamá mientras el se despedia de su papá..

"Eres ideal para él Bella..lo digo de todo corazó no dañes a mi bebé. Tequiero" y con eso, me había dado un sonoro beso en el cachete y me había dejado la garganta cerrada.

"Tranquila.. oye que fué lo que te digo mi mamá mientras te abrazaba? No has tenido buena pinta apartir de eso.." Su voz estaba impregnada de un deje de curiosidad,asombro,diversión y alegría.

"Oh..nada. Solo me pidió que regresaramos pronto" devolví sonriendo.Y en parte era cierto..claro, omitiendo el pedazo donde me pedía que no lo dañ habrá dado cuenta Eli? Dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido y que las madres tienen el septimo sentido.. y si se dió cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones y esa era la unica forma en que me podía pedir que no las hiciera?

El regreso a casa fué rá noté cuanto tiempo estuve ensimismada en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí como el ferry paraba y como Edward, quien estaba atrás de mi abrazandome, se acercó más y me besó en el oído.

Edward POV

No entendía que había pasado, pero Bella había estado muy silenciosa en todo el regreso. Prácticamente no se dió cuenta de nada, hasta que el taxi paró y el portero abrió la puerta. Bajé seguido de ella, y esperé al taxista a que abriera la cajuela. Saqué nuestras maletas mientras sentía la mirada inquisitadora de Bella y mientras le pagaba al piloto, bella agarró su bolso y empezó a subir las escaleras para entrar al edificio.

"Bells, sucede algo?" pregunté timido. No sabía que había sucedido y me confundía cada segundo más sin que ella comentara nada.

"No.. Eddie" susurró acercandose a mi, mientras una sonrisa juguetona aparecía entre sus labios.

"Noo.. eso no es.. justo" intenté decir en los intermedios de los pequeños besos que me daba.

"Oh, si que lo es" regresó.

La alejé para verla un rato. En realidad Jessica y Lauren, no tenían la más minima idea del favor que me habían hecho al ponerme ese reto, que en su momento había parecido tan difícil e imposible de terminar. Su mirada emitía una secuencia hogareña y acogedora, la cual estaba seguro, no había tenido desde hace bastante tiempo atrás. Sabía que tenía que invitarla a la fiesta, pero no estaba seguro de cual iba a ser su respuesta. Y tampoco deseaba que todo lo que habíamos avanzado ese fin de semana, se retrasara porque Lauren y Jessica hablaran de más, o en su defecto Jasper y Emmett.

"Gracias por el fin de semana.. enserio. No sé como agradecerte por presentarme a tu familia" dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa sincera

"Hmm.. en realidad, tengo la forma perfecta de agradecimiento" dije tomandola por la cintura

"Edward.. ¿acaso me estas haciendo una propuesta indecorosa?" preguntó media coqueta, a lo cual no pude evitar reirme.

"No. Estaba pensando en algo formal, así como.. una fiesta."

"¿Qué tipo de fiesta planeas Cullen?" preguntó mientras subía la ceja. Definitivamente era una mujer demandante.

"¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que estoy intentando iniciar en la publicidad de joyas? Pues planean hacer una fiesta.." Me podía imaginar su respuesta..

"Estaría bien. ¿Es dentro de una semana más o menos?"

"De hecho.. es mañana" Intenté leer sus pensamientos que se reflejaban de una forma rara en sus ojos, pero como siempre, mis intentos eran solo fallos.

"Esta.. perfecto. Mañana pasas por mi a las 7?" preguntó. Podía sentir un alivio inmenso. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera puesto como loca y hubiera dicho que no tiene vestido, ni cita en el salón de belleza, y todas las cosas más raras del mundo, pero Bella no. Simplemente fué sencilla y sin ningún capricho, cosa que era muy raro en ella. Quizás después de todo, si le había gustado el fin de semana con mi familia.

"Entonces en un hecho. Mañana aquí a las 7pm" dije antes de darle un beso casto en sus labios y darme la vuelta por mi maleta.


	20. Nota

Vale, perdón por no haber actualizado en muchísimo tiempo.

He pasado por cosas personales muy fuertes, y no me sentía en ánimos como para tratar de seguir escribiendo, y mucho menos tenía la inspiración.

Estoy terminando ésta historia, pero creí que sería muy buena idea, cambiar ciertas cosas. En realidad, sería más como tomarme más tiempo en cada capítulo para que queden muy bien los detalles, así como para que las faltas de ortografía, o el problema que se me borran ciertas letras/palabras se minimice. Así que pronto eliminaré toda la historia, y la volveré a subir con más coherencia.

Prometo que no volveré a dejar tanto tiempo la historia.

Gracias chicas!


End file.
